Powerpuff Maximum: Final target
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: In Neogeoville a organization is building up it's force and the decents of the original Powerpuffs (and ruffs) must over come there family and social problems to stop them.
1. Proludge

20XX.

The city of Neogeoville.

A metropolis of technology and bio-engineering, built from the ruins of the fallen cities Townsville and Citysville after the second demon virus outbreak. It's a sprawling computer influenced place with a terminal at almost every corner and a armor police guard patrolling the streets on a hourly bases.

But no matter how much things change in the last few years thing stay the same.

------

......

Alexandria "Alex," Utonium.

......

Fourteen years old and already hacking into places she shouldn't be. The short hair redhead with the jade eyes was trying to change her grades before her mother saw them, she needs being grounded again like she need a hole in her head.

There was a message and she lean back, a moan escaped while "Alex, you're grounded for a week" flashed in the message bar.

"Mom, I saw I wasn't going to change them," she shouted as she walk to her door.

"Want to make it two?" Came the reply.

"Man," she sat down on her bed. "I'm screwed."

"I heard that," another reply came.

......

Gemini Morebucks.

......

The motorcycle launch over the railing, it hung there in mid air with it's tires looking for something solid to latch onto. The rider was howling like a lunatic while someone on the sideline screamed, the rider tilt the cycle to the side so that if she landed on the wrong way the cycle won't flip over onto her.

She landed on her side hard as the cycle kept going and landed on a fallen wall, it then flipped over and laid where it fell.

The long haired brunette with shinny gold eyes just got up and dust off her fire suit, it helps that she has Chemical X Insigma in her.

Her friend, who was that someone that screamed, ran up to her and checked her over than gone into ranting raving mode over her reckless behavior.

"I'm fine," Gemini said as she walked over to the cycle. "Mother knows how to build a damn good bike," she flipped it onto the wheels and found no scratches or dents.

"Hey," the boy with the Yamaha jacket and baseball cap. "Aren't you listening? You could have cracked your neck! When your mother finds out about that wipe out both our butts are going to be in a sling."

"Don't worry, Chris," Gemini said as she rubbed her motorcycle. "Mother won't fi... Did you say 'if' or 'when'."

Chris shifted his weight as he rubbed the back of his neck, Gemini's cell phone rang. "You were doing so well on time trails I took a short movie with my picture phone and sent it to your mother on a feed."

Gemini glared at him as she listen to the worse chewing out anyone has to endure.

......

They are the powerpuff twins, or so they are called by their mothers. Both were conceived by taking a egg from both mothers, genically stimulated by the other's DNA samples and than placed into the other woman. Within nine months two healthy baby girls were born only hours apart from each other in different delivery rooms.

They grew up picking up pieces of their mothers' personalities, like Gemini, the older twin, is basically spoiled and a bit mean, and Alexandria, the younger twin, is a bit shy and gets into trouble.

Life was simple until their mothers began to fight worse and worse, in the end there was a messy divorce and the two twins went to live with their birth mother.

That doesn't mean they haven't been close, they've visited each other at least one day a week.

But lately they seem to be drifting apart.

Alex slowly began to seal herself off from the world and Gemini has been becoming more reckless and spoiled.

------

His name is Fuuma Fatal. He is a result of the same genetics that created his female cousins, only with two men and a artificial womb.

He is a short thirteen year old with white hair with red streaks and tan skin. Often he was made fun for this by his male cousins but he didn't let it get to him.

And at the moment he was watching a movie with daddy (Masahiro) while papa (Brick) was in the kitchen, it was just another Monday evening in the Fatal household.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Guys, dinner," Brick said as he stuck his head out the kitchen door.

Okay, he might change that part of the night. But everything else he'll leave as is.

()()()()()()

Another welcome to a new Maximum story, this is the third, and final, story in the Maximum series (excluding 20XX, it's a gaiden.)

I couldn't wait to start the this one, even though I'm still working on Second Trigger. I guess I can focus on developing the families ties and characters before doing anything that continues that cannon until it's finish (so there won't be any mistakes or spoilers.)

And another thing is I noticed is this; each story follows a certain flow with a character driven twist (or at least in my mind): The first story is basically romance and angsting for angst sake. The second is discovery and action with drama - to avoid being too angsting -. This one is going to be Adventure with a little mooding and deeper characterization.

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

She was subjected to a full hour of screaming and yelling but in the end she got a huge and a week punishment for that incident at the time trail track.

She couldn't blame her mother for worrying, she does a lot of dumb things. But it isn't going to stop.

Walking up the stairs to her room she watch her mother go into living room, she bet she was going to take a few shots of whatever is in the liquor cabinet to calm her nerves. Her mother is sure a hell of a person to take her crap.

Sitting on her bed she flop backwards and stared at the ceiling, she wonder what his sister is doing at the moment?

------

Alex was raking up the leaves in the backyard, this was apart for the hacking punishment.

It was a boring, muscle dulling choir she often hated but dealt with it so she don't have to hear a lecture about being a "good" kid, she would take on raking up a Australian outback worth of leaves to avoid that.

She sighed as she scooped them into a plastic bag and took it to the curb than went back into the house. The next choir was personally handed over by her mother, it was to clean out the garage.

She would do _two_ Australian outbacks and a lecture to avoid that, but there was little choice as she walked out to the cluttered car keeper.

------

In the city of Neogeoville it has two main protectors, the Neogeoville Armor Police Division (N.A.P.D.) with the chief of police Boomer Mojo and the Metal Messiah Unit.

The former is made to deal with basic robberies, thieves, monsters and super villains while the latter is made for the worse of the worse.

Metal Messiah was created to prevent another Demon Virus or a Majin Taisen from happening, it's not a daily event that they are called out. But they were currently engaged in a fire fight with a illegal biological lab; well they were as the armor truck came rolling through the empty streets drawing the fire from the pin down officers and clearing a path through the car barricade that the perpetrators made to keep the police busy.

The truck smash through the wall and killed several of the attackers and the top hatch open, a power suit with a layer of special metal padding emerge and leap down. It was deep purple with a silver lining, the next one was the same only with a red color scheme and gold lining.

A third person with little padding but a special device on her back in the shape of Playstation 1 and a blue orb on her chest.

A ton of lab creatures emerge from every doorway and vent, a panel in the truck open up and three weapons slid out which each Metal Messiah member grabbed.

The red suited officer lifted up a slender high tech rifle and took aim at the one creature with the cannon in it's chest, the one that was taking it's time charging up for a shot.

One shot the cannon creature rocket backwards towards the floor with out most of it's head, another one had lost a good amount of it's chest.

The purple suit officer kept the lesser threats at bay with a rapid fire cover that tore up many of the creatures.

The green suited officer (the one with the device) perform a clean up sweep with a continuous laser beam, and when it over heated for a moment she reached to the device on her back and tap it to have it eject a special device that was grab and toss around the room, the thing became a ring of energy and it went around the room and came back.

Within seventeen minutes they had clear out all of the creatures and busted into the lab, afterwards the N.A.P.D. came in to take in the scientist that was making these creatures.

It was just another day for Metal Messiah Ginger Smith.

------

Boomer sat in his office looking over the reports for the new project for the entire division from N.A.P.D. to Metal Messiah, the city council was worried that even with the current law enforcements in place that a major event could take place that destroyed the former cities of Townsville and Citysville. They feared that the criminals have learn - or will learn - about everything about the two law enforcement teams, they've came to a conclusion.

Create a secret force of elite officers.

Boomer sighed and looked over to a picture of his family, a wife and two kids, and figure there's worse courses to take.

------

Alex finish sorting the garage and came in to find her mother sitting on the couch watching tv, she walked around the den and flop down next to her than lean her head back.

"What's on?" Alex said.

"A price is right primetime special, you think after so many years CBS would stop beating a dead hours," Buttercup said as she scratched her head in curiosity.

"I think old Bobby there is losing it," Alex sat up and shifted so she was more comfortable. "I mean he's insulting guess and is willing to give away everything if someone pulls the cord to the life support."

"I remember when I was a kid that he was more than a brain in a jar," Buttercup reached for the TV guide. "But somehow he manage to keep the hair."

"Anything else on?"

"The simple life 5: the clones gay tour on fox." They both shivered, "Ugh, fox. The Will and Grace will never be canceled marathon on NBC and survivor 9: Venus after this."

"How do they survive on Venus?" Alex asked.

"It says here that it's their problem."

"Well," Alex said as she stood up. "I'm going to go do homework, this stuff is just too much."

------

Gemini and her mother, Princess, sat at the table eating their dinner. There wasn't much being talked about except for maybe for speed vehicles (Gemini) and cybernetics (Princess), they finished and Gemini went up to her room and went online.

She checked her e-mail and found her cousin from China had written, it was the same usual stuff but she thought it was nice to hear from her anyway.

Then it was off to FF.N, and after a hour she went to a BBS of a old anime show. She fought with a few members that called themselves authors that was insulting FF.N, and went that got the point where they were basically putting their fingers in their ears and going "lalala" she headed to a racing site and checked up the latest parts on the market.

In the end she turn off the computer and laid down in her bed dreaming of racing next week when this punishment is over with, she fell asleep and dreamt that she was in the Neo Geo dreamcast dash. This was alternated with punching the members that often said that everything beyond their site was 100% crap and they were gods.

In other words it was a good night for her.


	3. Chapter 2

She moved out of the bed, had a quick shower and dress before walking out into the long metal hall. Others step aside as she walked through, it felt good to have a high importance.

Once in the commander's war room she began the daily orders, and the reports came in that everything is running fine.

Afterwards she enter a door opposite of the way she came in, in this new room there was rows of holograms and banks of consoles filled with buttons and screens filled with constantly changing data. But there was also two figures standing on the far edge of the shadows, she approach them and bowed.

"Reporting for duty," she said as the two figures moved around the room checking and using various consoles and checking data.

"_I see this organization is running at a 60% maximum capacity,_" one of them said.

"**How long until everything is in place and we reach 100%?**"

She shifted her weight as she ran her tongue around her now dry mouth, the news isn't very pleasant. "During the testing of our prototype drone something destroy the entire island, and there's a new power suit in development within the Neogeoville's research and development."

One figure step out of the shadows, she has short blond hair and a "X" shape scare on her face that started at her brows met on the bridge of her nose and at her checks, with a part of a long dragon tattoo that showed apart itself by wrapping around her throat and disappear under her shirt.

"_Please tell us about these two events,_" the blond said as she walk over to the commander.

The commander shifted her weight and swallowed hard. "Our testing area was wiped out with zero data about what or who the assailant was, in fact the only thing we know is that whoever it is very resourceful and/or powerful enough to destroy an entire small island."

"_And of the new power suit?_"

"Uh, the Neogeoville Armor Police Department is creating a new force; there's something unusual about them as they are barely based on the original plans."

_"What is the differences between the new suits and the old suits?"_

"Well," the commander took a moment to explain what she knows; absolutely nothing. "There isn't much data any of the staff could gather at the moment except it is based on a cell based structure instead of the usual thread-meshing and there is something about the sub-nano-technology to absorb extra energy from an outside source."

"**Teleportation,**" the other said. "**It is possible that the N.A.P.D. is planning something like going from one area to another via teleportation, is could be a complexity if we don't counter act this measure.**"

"I'll have someone try and get more data on teleport components," the commander said as she was about to leave.

"_No_," the blond snapped. "_We will do the research to counter this, you will find out who had destroyed our base._"

"Yes, master Deedee."


	4. Chapter 3

It has been a whole week and Gemini was back on the track.

Her sister was there along with her friend, Chris, was there watching her take on three other bikers. There was a crowd roaring as the finalist finish lap 3 and started 2, Gemini was in third place behind two battling rivals and in front of some rookie. She back off on the speed a little and kept up third place, she notice that one of the two ahead has a habit of relying on speed instead of handling too much. The other guy was using his nitro boost like it was gas, now she just have to wait for the right moment.

Five primary races, ten laps each and about 20 people wanting a shot at the Neogeoville's special grand rush title. Something that only happens every two years. It all lead up to the final lap where it was a nose to nose battle between rank 1 and 2 while Gemini allow the rookie to over take her during the second to last turn.

She was nervous, her mind was so messed up her body was one auto-pilot as the final turn came up. She drifted as she stayed on the outside of the pack, when she saw the straightaway she pressed the nitro button and blew pass them all to take the win.

The crowd both cheered and boo'ed as Gemini rode her victory lap, Alexandria was down by the crew area by the time she was given the title and a check for $30, 000 dollars.

Alex didn't expect to see her other mother standing there waiting her birth daughter, in truth it was going to be a awkward moment as Alex walked up to her side.

"Hi," Alex said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Long time no see."

"Alex?!" Princess said, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, how have you been doing?"

"Alright, I guess. Got to striker of my soccer team," Alex crossed her arm as Gemini walked towards them. "There isn't anything else to talk about."

"Mom, sis. Nice to see ya guys," Gemini said as she walked up to them. "I guess you saw I won! At the moment they're engraving my name into the first place trophy."

"So, what's next Gem? Use the money to open up your own private golden race course?" Alex joked as she put her hands into her pocket.

Snorting Gemini resort with, "if I did that than I can't challenge other to races on spur of the moment now can I?"

"Nope," Alex said. "I better get going, there's a few things I gotta attend to. Ja ne."

Princess watch her daughter walk away as Gemini was trying to get her motorcycle onto the ramp to the trailer while planing a place for the new trophy.

------

Changsou brush down the fur on her pointed ears before walking out of the house and head down to where her friend is waiting for her.

Changsou was born nearly 16/15 years ago, she is a Kessha Kitsune and she never hid that fact. Although she was picked on and bullied for the fact she did, but in turn it made her meaner and fight harder.

She walked into the large mall that was near her home, this entire place is a hot place for imposter items and pirated DVD/games/CDs like instead of Nike there's Meke and instead of Rolex there's Golex. But no one really says anything, even the local police department.

"Hello Changsou," a young lady sitting next to a cart full of Kevin Hallfinger jewelry. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Changsou said as she put on her goofy "Import Lan's cart" cap as her work shift began. "Wishing I could be any where but here, how about you?"

Her friend shrugged. "I bet any where but _here_ could be worse than **here**, you know what I mean."

"Just wishful thinking," Changsou said as she lean against the cart.

"I would wish for a billion yeun instead."


	5. Chapter 4

"You have two daddies."

"James, quite!"

"You were born in a fish bowl."

"James, quite!"

"Your hair is funny."

"James, quite!"

"You're an angst happy bunny."

"Jude, don't say that!"

This was the usual things that Fuuma heard at the usual ruff reunion, the one that often commented about his parentage was 8 years old James, the one that went "James, Quite" was Butch's wife, Debbie. The one that comment about him being a angst happy bunny is Jude, Boomer's 13 year old daughter. And the person to tell her not to say that is Boomer's wife, Gina.

They both often commented on the hair thought, he really gets annoyed about that. He would be on the park bridge a lot of times trying to escape his annoying cousins, his parents didn't blame him but they came here only out of good fate.

The whole things was a quick get together, than lunch than a little after eating chatter than everyone went back their normal lives.

Fuuma didn't really care for this event, if there wasn't food and the park bridge he wouldn't even go. At the moment he was finished eating and now back to his favorite hide away from the rest of the family, but of course someone was going to find and annoy him.

"Go away," Fuuma said in a manner that only match by Sasuke from Naruto. But even his icy glare could seem to make the slightly bubbly blond take a hint to go away, probably only made her stay.

"Aw, common angst bunny; you gotta interact with others or else people will think you're some kind of nut," Jude said as she lean on the opposite rail across from Fuuma. "You may get the person of your choice in Japan but here you'll just be pumped full of drugs to be normal."

"Are you on drugs?" Fuuma said getting more annoyed, at the moment the two were in a battle of wits and status; whoever leave the bridge of solitude loses. "Because for some reason you babble about nothing and you got a little red eye."

"Ouch, that insult hurts," Jude said in a mock tone. "It's so painful it can never counter the bishounen angst bunny! All bow down to the 'druggie' insult."

"At least I don't use words that is thrown around the internet without knowing what they mean," Fuuma said as he gave the '_**look**_'. "Chi wo suu kodomo."

Jude was confused for a moment and was about to go ask uncle Masahiro what that meant when she looked down and realized she had left the bridge and lost this battle of wits. The shot of "damn you" aimed at Fuuma was enough as she walked away.

"Muki ni naru na yo."

------

Buttercup was busy in her lab under the house, believe it or not this place was actually her old home only rebuilt. But at the moment she was trying to figure out why the cell mess unit wasn't excepting the teleported attachment at a 100% success; even at 99.1% success she still isn't satisfied.

This was for the N.A.P.D. new enforcement team, she and her ex-wife, Princess, have been assign to created a new type of power suit. On one end Princess wanted to stay with "what works" with the metal threaded material with a stronger metal and customized devices.

The other end Buttercup wanted to through out everything and start from scratch with a new system based on interchanging devices that would combine with a suit structured on some thing that would absorb some damage and "heal" the shelling that she was planning on using.

The results were often e-mailed to a team in weaponry devolvement for better feed back, they were planning on teleporting weapons and armor from a satellite. She knew that this has to be 100% percent or else she has to start all over.

Lucky for her the thin piece of cloth-like material took on more than 20 gigawatts at a time, now she has 100%.

------

100% was what she shot for but it only reach 10% at best, her suit idea got shoved aside but the idea of implanting battle data into a program that will focus the user's mind on only the battle. But the problem is that the user, in this case a few mice, is sent into a insane fit of rage.

In the end her end of the devolvement was scrapped and she was back at Bio-search labs, her business.

She was angered that first the Neogeoville had thought that Buttercup's idea was better and than toss her aside when her program couldn't produce the results they wanted. But she was more angry at herself, when the city was in the process of being built she had taught Buttercup everything; together they build the first universal armor uniform and together they build the Metal Messiah units.

_Well,_ she thought as she reached over for her tools, _if she wants to build N.A.P.D. puppets then I'll build something for the kids._

She sighed, it maybe a stupid idea; her daughters maybe raised as regular kids but superheroing is in their blood and she worried for their safety.

Now was a matter of figuring on where to start.

()()()()()()

Translations:

**Chi wo suu kodomo** - _blood sucking child._

**Muki ni naru na yo** - _don't take this so seriously._

Quick (and useless) tidbit.

I don't know if anyone hadn't already figured out the so obvious reference with Neogeoville, but those that don't know much about the game world, SNK made a game machine that went unheard called Neo Geo (there's also Neo Geo CD) that housed many SNK classics and other tons of goodies.

It's also features a feature that all translated text to the system language (I.E. from English to Japanese on a Japanese system and vice versa.)


	6. Chapter 5

Strange. Even after all these years of experience she still can't fight the program, she was built to destroy a target; that target was a powerpuff. She was also built to serve orders too. But her creator is dead and her target is almost absent from her senses, so what can she do?

There was only one thing she can do with her semi-free will, hunt down and destroy as many as bases that belong to _her_ as much as she can.

Afterwards than maybe she will be truly free, while she maybe is innocent she will always be Guilty.

------

A explosion rocked most of the block, a huge armored military semi came barrelling through a police car and pulled into a tunnel. It only took a second for about four black and white units to appear and give chase, the lead unit turn on the emergency chase signal which turn the tunnel lights red (to warn civilians about a high speed chase) and close the other end to seal them in.

Up ahead a large shutter slid down and cut off traffic as the exiting cars slid off to a area off to the side.

Back at the chase the semi served around than slam into a car that was right beside it and "carried" it over to the wall, sparks flew everywhere as the wreck was dragged by the insane driver before being let go and sent tumbling through the air to only landing on the lead unit. The car shook off the debris, another file to fill out at the station. The road block loom into sight but the officers had little hope that it will stop this psychopath, all they can hope for is for the semi to be slowed down.

They were right about the former, they just cream right through the metal plated shutter and escape onto the main highway. Five more units join the chase as the first four went through the hole, during a turn the semi did a 180 degree spin and head for the units than plowed through most of them.

"You're nuts!" Lee lee Siu shouted while hanging onto the handle bar as the cars were parted like the red sea, "you know that?"

"Yeah," Dr. Zeighger said. "Ohh, more playmates; get aload of this!" He reach under the dashboard and pressed something, outside these two brightly coloured panels suddenly began to fly out and flutter around in the wind like butterflies and landed harmlessly on the ground.

"Pretty papers," Lee lee said as she looked out the window.

The police units soon rolled over the thin papers and than capsized as they "exploded" into large round balloons. Now there were only two units trailing them.

"Pretty balloons," Dr. Zeighger said.

"We still got tails," Lee lee said before opening a slot and slipping though into the back of the truck. "Hold this piece of junk still," she shouted as she prepared the big guns. The back doors open and she was hooked up to the sides with two cords and wielding a large cannon with a blue core, taking aim she fired off two shots that hit each unit in the hood and sent them end over end. She pat the cannon as they drove off, if she was going to be using a big cannon it better have a lot of presser to knock things around.

"Let's go," Lee lee said as they disappeared from the police sights. They stopped at a empty garage to switch semi trucks and continued on to the hideout.

------

Simple matter of opinion of what to do next, be bored over there or be bored here? Changsou lean against the counter while some new girl was showing some foreign sucker a real zorny DVD play at "half price". Business at the cart of a little slow as of late, she had doubts that the thing was going to stay open any longer than a month.

At least she gets all the fake jewelry she wants and payed a few yeun until the thing is torn down.

It wasn't until around 8 PM she manage to clock out and head back home, finding her house empty and a note saying her mother had to leave on business she just flop onto the couch and turn on the tv. There wasn't much to do for the rest of the day except make some kind of dinner and sleep, all in all it was just a normal day.

_Maybe I should e-mail my relatives?_

()()()()()()

Important note: 20XX might be placed on hiatus - if not discontinued - as it's kind of clashing with the cannon. Thought I let you know.

And I almost forgot to mention that the argument about FFN was something that actually happened, it all started with converting HTML into plain text corrier new 70 characters per line and ended with a huge argument about FFN being a bad site for being an open source archive while they have _**VERY**_ selective mod that scan over stories and rejects them for a few small mistakes (trust me, mine was rejected for grammar errors like sentence fractures or something the use of "me" instead of "I".


	7. Chapter 6

Ginharu Michelson is a oddity, she is part ten kitsune and part kessha kitsune; two natural enemies that rarely get together. Not there is anything wrong with her, she is just a mix of two different powers.

Sprinkle in Chemical X and you have yourself one trouble-maker.

But of course her parents were use to worse and some how manage to keep her under some control.

Yet she still manage to cause an ruckus, like right now. She is in a fight with a local bully that was trying to take her money, of course this was a mistake as she driven her foot into the poor boy's face. She than gave a solid uppercut that sent the guy flying and landing hard onto the sidewalk, she didn't even blink while she turn and walked away.

Ginharu is a oddity, while her mother - the semi-famous Powerpuff Blossom - was the bossy type when she was young (and most of her youth) she acts like a tomboy. It probably has something to do with the puff reunion.

She's just a mix of personalities.

------

Her name is Robin Smith, once she was Davy Smith and angry with the world until the operation five years ago. But at the moment it doesn't matter as she walked down the hall to the development and research area, she had received a e-mail from the chief about something special.

She was joined by Mee Mee and Olga in the hall while they waited in front of the most secure door in the building. The door open and the police chief, Boomer Mojo, beckoned them in than closed the door behind them. Within the large room of equipment and thick cables were three power suits, they were different from any other suit made; there were some kind of strange material uniforms next to large metal shells that have a strange shine to them.

"Welcome," Boomer said as he waved his hand at the suits. "To the secret law enforcement team; gun buster."

------

Alex came home and found her mother outside of her lab, before 5 o'clock too! Buttercup looked up from a magazine she was reading and nodded while Alex took a seat.

"Your other mother called," Buttercup said. "She wants to see you later, something about fitting you for some kind of suit or what now."

"Well, I better call and tell her I can't make it."

"I think you should go see, her. It's not often you really see your other mother."

"I saw her at the track the other day," Alex protested. "Isn't that enough?"

"No," Buttercup retorted. "You should spend some time with your other mother, it would be good for you."

"Fine," Alex huffed. "I'll go, only because I love you, mom."

"How nice of you to say that."

------

The commander was back into the war room, she was there to report that Zeighger and Lee lee had secured both a prototype and a production model of a C.R.O.S.S. (Cell Rendering Operating Structure System).

"**Exhalant,**" the master said as she came out of the shadows. "**Bring the data up here right away.**"

"Yes, master," the commander said as she bowed.


	8. Chapter 7

Princess held the measuring tape in place with one finger while writing down the results into a little notepad, Alex wasn't very comfortable in this situation but it ended as the tape went limp. Princess stood up with a smile on her face, "thanks for doing this sweety."

"I'm only doing this because we're related, mom," Alex said. "I get why we have to have power suits of our own, we're not exactly hero material ourselves."

"Don't argue with her," Gemini said while leaning in the doorway. "You won't win."

Another minute later Princess was finished, she was now heading off to the lab while her daughters walk down into the living room. Gemini went to get a couple sodas while Alex checked the tv, Gemini came back and sat down on the couch.

"So what is this whole suit thing about?" Alex asked.

"Mother got the can from this project and I think she lost it," Gemini said. "But I think it's a good idea, maybe we might have to be some kind of heroes in the future."

"Whatever," Alex lean back and flipped through the channels.

------

Masahiro at the moment was returning from work, his husband, Brick, was still at his job. Plus Fuuma was out visiting friends so he has the whole house to himself, and while this might be a blessing to some to him he would be bored still. All there really was for him was a computer and the garden, since he was tired and wanting to have his mind reel down a bit he decided to just lay on the couch with a book.

Time slipped by and Brick came home, Masahiro got up and kissed him than they sat down to talk about their day. Nothing exciting, Fuuma came home than they had dinner.

Afterwards Fuuma went to the small training room build onto the house when he was interest in martial arts grew. He just kept his routine simple, he was a bit drained from the events of today; he had ran into his cousin Jude and had another battle of wits (than one of fist when Jude lost.)

He knew it was a matter of time before her parents will call, he might as well as use the room before he gets grounded.

------

Changsou shift was coming to a close when this young lady came in, she was about the same age with brown hair and golden eyes. She dressed kind of simply with a few jewelry here and there, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was this strange power coming off this girl, something that her kessha kitsune self sensed. While on the outside the girl maybe cheerfully showing her a few silver bracelets inside she was a quivering pup.

The girl picked up one and laid down a few bills, while she was about to walk away Changsou had to ask one thing. "What's your name?"

"My name?" The girl said, "is guilty."

------

This was truly hell, there was no food, no water and no way to die. You just wonder around awaiting death, nothing else but fighting and awaking after a false death.

But he had learn something special, while his being was being bent by the environment there was something interesting. If one was to grow powerful enough they can activate a portal - which were scatter around this world -, and to grow in power one would have to defeat the other inhabitance and take their powers.

It was a long and mind numbing process but he manage to pull it off, but so did someone else. While they had fought once in a while they made a truce, in fact they had a partnership. Akumaru Michelson will take back the Hakke and Jack Spicer will get his revenge on those that send him here, it was a matter of surviving the portal.

Luckily they did and now, they were back on Earth.


	9. Chapter 8

Maybe there was a heritage thing, maybe it was her need to help in any way she can; maybe it was just fate but Ginharu was in the middle of a bizarre situation. But before we get to why there is three hundred bullets coming at her let's start at the beginning, a normal day out and about down at the shopping center

Well to make a long story short the walls crumbled in after these strange robots came smashing though and start to shot up the place. And that's why Ginharu Michelson was ducking behind a counter while the case glass went flying everywhere, during a break she grabbed the ledge and launched herself into the air, there was a strange looking tank like machine with legs instead of treads and a large red lens in the center.

She bolted forward taking in a deep breath, the robot open a hatch on each side than rolled out gating guns. Among the bullets Ginharu manage to place her fist through the lens, the mechanical inners and through the other side.

Before Ginharu could figure out what is going on another tank burst through the window front, it's main turret fired and blew a hole through the wall near where she was standing. The thing charged straight forward and slammed Ginharu into the wall, she yelped a little before screaming from the cannon blast.

While Ginharu maybe a powerpuff she is still mortal, and able to feel pain. Luckily the effects was just triggering off a few nerves and a little bruising, she manage to pick herself up to punch the tank while it made a second charge. She walked through the hole and found all of the tanks were retreating, she didn't understand while staggering out of the ruined store and looked around. The place was a warzone and there was cops pouring through the entrances, the roof came down as these two dragon like machines with sharp wings and long whip like tails flew through the hole.

The metal dragons shot forward and tore up policemen even though Ginharu fired her eye lazars, they turned under extreme fire than came screaming for the puff.

Time slowed as her heart sped up, the gleam of the sharp edge of the dragon's wings was almost blinding. A second gleam caught her attention, one going down through the dragon. The thing fell into two pieces and landed harmlessly on the ground.

Her father was standing there with his reiken, her mother was outside helping clean up the tanks and the dragon.

"You got a lot of explaining to do," Mitch said.

------

Dr. Zeighger read over the data pouring through the test machines he had sent out in select areas, there was much fine tuning to be done to them before the organization's plan can be place into action.

He lean back and wonder where to begin.

()()()()()()

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have a bit of writer's block after a whole week of removing adware and computer jamming spyware and I'm a bit tapped. Hopefully I will get over it soon.

Plus I redid the final battle in second trigger, made it more epic-y.


	10. Chapter 9

Everything is falling into place, the carefully laid plans and the components were coming into play. Now it was a matter of waiting for an opening while everything is in the stages of being finalized.

The two highest ranked members stood before the monitors and holograms, soon they will rule the entire world. But first they must deal with their home turf, Neogeoville.

------

Gemini looked over the new suit, the suit itself is strange, the first layer was kind of like the old models only it felt stranger. The second was a little looser but still manage to keep still, the shell covered her upper torso and her legs with two wings on the back (if you're curious they were like a jet's only sender and angle downward.)

On the first try she was suppose to use the suit to fly around a track a few times, while it was fun there was something off about the suit. The second try reveal there was a few adjustments to be made, on the final try she felt it was nailed on the head.

Princess was so happy, she felt like she wasn't a total failure after all. But there was still something wrong, it was her other daughter.

Alex wouldn't even return her messages, and Gemini wanted to know why.

That's why she had snuck out the same night she called, to this place. The place where Alex normally would disappeared to when things got to hard for her, the old remains of the hall of records.

It was on the roof where the two twins met. To the north was Gemini and to the south was Alexandria.

"Hey sis," Alex said. "What 'cha called for?"

"Mom is a little down," Gemini said. "She wanted to see you in your suit, she worked so hard on it. I wonder, is because you don't believe in the whole hero thing?"

"What... Do you mean?" Alex wasn't liking where this was going.

"Recently you have been fading us out, not just me and mom but your mother too! What is going on?" Gemini said.

"Damn it," Alex growled. "That's too personal, I have my reasons."

Gemini walked over to her sister, while Gemini has Princess' looks she kind of has Buttercup's attitude and a little of her personality. This is a factor because it was a solid punch to Alex's jaw.

"At the moment mom is crying, she try not to show it but when I looked in she was in tears and you won't tell me what the hell is going on," Gemini reach down than grasp Alex by the neck. "So tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Let go!" Alex shouted before she lifted up a foot than brought it down in Gemini's face, "you have no right to know what how I feel." She yelp while Gemini grabbed her foot, twisting her upper torso and threw Alex down onto the roof hard.

Gemini followed up with a straight punch to the face and a kick to the stomach, she avoided a swing from her sister than perform a uppercut and reached out to grab hair to slam her head into the solid roofing. Afterwards both were bloodied and breathing hard.

"You f-fu," Alex spat out with a little amount of blood. "If you want to know, well let me tell you to go screw yourself." A kick aimed at her nose sent her rocketing back into the roof and straight down a floor.

Gemini came down, she stood there with her arms crossed. "What is your problem?"

"What's your's?" Alex snapped. "If you need to know, I hate the way I was born; so unnatural."

"What?"

"Two mothers is not right, two father is not right," Alex snapped as she stood up. "It's a man and a woman, we're freaks that shouldn't exist."

"You are insane," Gemini said as she felt sick. "I am going to rearrange you freaking face, racist brat! Our mothers loved each other, enough to birth _us_. It doesn't matter what gender they are they love each other and us."

"It's not right," Alex snarled. "They shouldn't look at each that way, I should be father by a real man." She earned herself a punch to the face before being driven a floor down head first.

"How can you be so hateful?" Gemini snapped. "We have parents, they love us damn it!"

"We're have nothing!" Alex shouted up as she weakly stood up. "We have no souls."

"I know you don't," Gemini said as she came down. "You have no friends, no activities and no interest; you truly have no soul."

"God doesn't give us souls as our birthers are empty," Alex gained the hardest attack she ever received in her life, a wall of energy knocked her off her feet and sent to the wall.

"You little bitch," Gemini said. "Don't pull that god crap, if it's not allowed than why does it happen? Love is love, and insanity is insanity."

"You..." Alex coughed up some blood, "we are not sisters, never were. Says so in the bible, the holy bible!"

"That is nothing but fictional stories to me, but while they can be used to make some people a better person others corrupt it, like you!" On the last words Gemini force Alex down another floor with her foot. "You give all religion a bad name."

"You and the rest..." Alex weakly rose from the rubble. "Of this damned race will not get into heaven unless you exile your kind."

Gemini was silent for a moment, religion has never been a big factor in her life; live it like you want was something she live by. But as she watch her battered sister use to wall for support something in her began to move, snap even. "If all there is people like you heaven must be a cold and lonely place."

"At least we'll be near the creator," Alex chuckled. "In a place with no suffering and eternal happiness."

"Pain makes us human," Gemini said as she turned away. "Time of trails gives us soul and our choices form our own paths."

Gemini turn away and walked away, Alexandria's insane ranting about heaven and hell were lost by each step. Soon the voice was gone, and so was her sister. The place she went to was Buttercup's house, which surprised the raven haired girl. What surprised her more is when Gemini ran forward and hugged her tightly and began to cry and say she's sorry she doesn't talk much anymore.

It was later on that Alex came home, she was going to tell her mother what her sister had done but the cold stare had said something else.

"What's wrong?" Alexandria said. She was trying to be innocent in this.

"I never raised you to be that way," Buttercup said. "How the hell did you became such a zealot?"

"It's not what I said," Alexandria shouted upsetly. "She lied, I never said any of the likes."

"I'm in no mood to hear your crap," Buttercup said darkly. "Go upstairs and wash up, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"You will never get into heaven with her, not even into hell."

The unexpected happened, Buttercup loves her daughter, she would never raise a hand unless it was very, very last resort; even for this outburst, but she has her limits. It was a simple slap but it hurt worse than the fight with Gemini.

She reach up to gently touch her cheek, tears formed in her eyes. She ran upstairs and slam the door hard.

Buttercup walk into the living room, sitting down and ran her hands through her hair. Gemini was stun at the display, even after the fight.

"I better go up and talk to her," Gemini said as she stood up but sat down while Buttercup shook her head.

"Damn it," Buttercup said. "I shouldn't let my temper get to me like that, but I'm at the end of my rope with this. I just don't know how to stop it."

"What's wrong?"

Buttercup took in a deep breath and let it out, "where do I begin, the fact this whole sin stuff is a off shot of kids picking on her for having two mommies? Or she's with drawing from the world?"

The room was silent for a moment, Buttercup got up and went to check on Alex. A moment later she came back down. "Poor Alexandria, you should be so hard on her," Buttercup said as she sat down. "I hate this crap, those damn bullies and the mass media put that idea in her head. She comes home alright but once in a while we fight and she starts to cry, I wish I can help her but she won't talk to me anymore."

"Have you talk to a counselor?"

"Bah, that ass said he can't tell me because of some doctor/client law or something. He doesn't listen to anyone anyway." Buttercup let a few tears roll down her check, "she doesn't eat much, doesn't have friends and the only activity she has is spending time with you and kyodo classes."

"Kyodo?" Gemini asked.

"A form of martial arts that is based around the bow and arrow, it's the only thing that seems to allow her true self through. She spends time with you because you are her sister, but I notice she hasn't been so open around you lately as she use to."

Gemini lean over and rubbed her mother's back, she was once angered by her sister's choice of words. But now she wonders if it was just a ruse.

Before she went home she went up to check on the girl, she was sleeping with her face in the pillow. A ping of guilt went through her, she did feel she went to far.

------

Akumaru had walked through the doors, even though the members wanted to charge him they got a glimpse into his eyes, to his very soul and back down.

Jack follow closely like a lost puppy but manage to look quite fearsome.

Akumaru had sense the power of the leader, which lead him to a room that was secret from the others except for the commander. There stood the raven haired girl with blue eyes and a "X" scar, she was standing to next to the last person he ever expect to take over the Hakke.

"Nice to see you are alive," she said as she bowed. "I guess you would want command back?"

"You're just handing it over after all this work you put into this?" Akumaru asked, "no fights, hissy fits or long speeches?"

"Nope," she said. "Because I was just a place holder, remember?"

"Kind of," Akumaru said. "No, not really.

"Well," Deedee said as she straighten herself out. "What is your first order?"

Akumaru looked around, Jack was admiring some equipment and he turn to the woman. "Usagiko, prepare a few rooms for us and inform me of what's going on."


	11. Chapter 10

Akumaru was lead around the base by his sister, things have been updated quite a bit since he disappeared into hell. Jack was amazed by the C.R.O.S.S. machines, when he sealed away into hell they were still in the prototype stages of S.O.U.L., there's so much to relearn.

But at the moment the most important thing is this plan, Usagiko had spent the last few years building up the organization while laying down the basic foundation of this scheme. Akumaru was impressed, it wasn't a half cocked, rushed through plan like so many other villain's.

As Akumaru watch Usagiko had set forth the siege.

------

The outburst yesterday had left quite a few bruises and blood stains on her, but she still felt the pain from yesterday. But the idea that she was hold in such a emotion, it's not how she really felt.

It all starts with the bullying, than it grows by the media's saying it's wrong. Some say it was just man and a man in the bible, others said it was just same sex; in reality she was at a cross roads, love is love but everyone says it's wrong because it's in a holy book that the forefathers believe in.

She wants to be excepted, not shun. Which happens to her, even in this "enlighten times" there are still ignorance like that.

She went down to the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast, she still loves her two mothers even through the media says she shouldn't.

Taking her seat she gave a weak smile, it was going to be a lot of work to over come this little problem.

------

Gemini came home, she called last night to stay over at Buttercup's. She hadn't told Princess about Alex's problem, this was something her twin has to work out on her own until she ask for help.

She understood the peer pressure of those type of people, it was just a matter of developing a thick skin to the crap; ether that or surrounding one self with people that is supportive.

The problem is Alex has to do this on her own, or else she will fall into a hollow shell of a group.

()()()()()()

About what has happen in the last chapter, while I didn't really plan the whole fight and philological aspect of gay rights it is something that is very close to me.

I'm taking time to both apologize that I might have offend someone and say that, as a bi male, I am 100 for it. While I don't know this is against the guidelines but I'm just trying not to offend anyone, on both sides.

Strange how writing things get things slipped in subconsciously unnoticed 'til later.


	12. Chapter 11

Fuuma walk down the street, he step a side as a Metal Messiah unit flew by and disappeared around the corner.

He wonder what was happening but decided not to get involve, he wasn't the type to be heroic. Not he was a coward but he just wasn't good with automatically saving people or stopping armor trucks, but he still will help someone in a pinch.

But as he came around the corner he came into the sight of a huge semi plowing through both the police blockage and the Metal Messiah, it came to a stop where he was stood than the doors burst opened and these large humanoid machine piled out. More semis drove by and some stopped and let out more machines.

Fuuma's eye twitch as he realize there was a whole invasion of Neogeoville.

------

Princess had notice the strange sounds, looking out the window she seen a ton of war machines tearing up the entire town. The Metal Messiah units and the armor patrols were busy on trying to help people on escaping while destroying the robots, she turn to run for Gemini but the second she had search the entire house to find her gone she knew that her daughter had become a super hero.

She maybe worried sick about Gemini's safety she don her own power suit to help out with evacuating the people.

------

Alex didn't want to move, she felt like dying after she caused so much pain for everyone. The fact her birth mother won't just up and leave her like she should added more to the depression, now she was laying there against the wall like a lump telling her mother to leave her.

Buttercup normally wouldn't get so mad at her child, but when there was a army of machines smashing up the town and she wants to lay here and die anger is going to be sparked.

She reach down and lifted up Alexandria by her collar than pressed her against the wall. "You listen to me and listen good," Buttercup growled. "You can't believe that bull crap about homosexuality being wrong and other opinions are forsaken but I still give a damn about you, and if you think I am leaving you here to die you are mistaken!" She place Alex back onto her feet, she was scared and wide eyed but said nothing. "Now, let's go."

------

Jude was out when the semis came busting through the city, at the moment she was plowing through a large machine with a gating gun with a large red orb in the center. She need to get home and check on her family before anything, she tore through a semi and ran straight through a tank with legs being piloted by a large mech.

She turn around the corner and jump into the air than rolled up into a ball, with the sheer momentum and speed made her into a spinning destruction ball that went through a metal dragon. While winding down she slammed a hand down a large armored plated robot with three pronged claws, it was split in two but she didn't stop.

It was six miles of non stop destruction, robot parts were thrown everywhere and circuits were burned into nothing so that Jude Mojo could see if her family was safe. But the moment the wreck house came into sight she knew something is wrong, and the moment she laid a foot in the house she was sickened.

The end result was this; even at her worse hard core Bubbles was nothing compared to this woman.

------

The entire city was under siege and it was on the monitors of the war room, needless to say things weren't going so great. But Usagiko was calm, this was planned for.

"It seems your metal army isn't fairing so well against the city's defenders," Jack said.

"An unexpected hitch but not unprepared for," Usagiko said. "Actually while planning this whole operation I was busy making connections around the world, in case the plan would fail."

"Connections?" Akumaru raised a brow, "you mean if this fails the Hakke won't be ruined? You're almost as cleaver as I am."

"Thank you."

------

The battles were being displayed and monitored by many of the screens around the base, while there were those commenting on how brave the high commander was for being on the front lines there was one standing in the shadows that knew the truth.

That was Zeighger, he knew that the woman was a decoy created for this plan; everyone with a half a brain would figure on creating a shadow master to take the fall.

At the moment while the whole battle was going as planned with tying up the police forces while weakening key points something was off, the higher ups were hiding the fact their machines were being destroyed left and right and there might be a few heroes appearing.

At least he can refine the designs and peddle them off to some small weapon dealers and make some good money.

Pushing away from the wall Dr. Zeighger walked away.

------

Gemini stopped by Alex's house to find it empty and figured they already left, the city was in chaos as she flew over it. One could take out the units on the ground but she is figuring that there just would be more of them coming, the only chance she will have is to find the source and destroy it.

Following the semis and tracking them she followed the trail.

------

The gunbusters were in a plane, chief Boomer was with them in his own custom suit. The news was hard on him, they all knew he was both extremely upset and very unstable but said nothing.

They were on a plane heading to a small area where the techs have found a signal was being sent out, they were going to take care of the ones in command while the rest of the force would take care of Neogeoville.

Opening the side door and peering into the sea of trees Boomer thought about his family as he dove out.

------

Ginharu had heard the news of the attacks in Neogeoville, she told her parents and they tried to get a hold of the others in the states. No one answered, worry escalated but things only got worse. Even if Blossom was to fly all the way around the world with Ginharu (which nether of them can) they would be too slow to get there, something might have happen by than.

The only thing they can do is sit tight and hope for the best.

------

Guilty had heard about the attacks, it was the reason she was going around destroying bases willy nilly so - at the time she thought - that the organization would be weakened. But she had uncover within her memories, something very dark and horrid.

The attack is nothing compared to what the slightly faded nightmare, she was in a hotel room when it began to surface. After getting over the sweats and the mild shock she knew that this was fate at work, the heroes must be forge before they would face something like this.

There wasn't a chance in hell she was going against it alone.

Now she just has to decipher these memories.


	13. Chapter 12

She floated there wide eyed at the sight, the semis were being unloaded from this large train. Whoever is leading this assault is very careful, but as the train pulled a new one came in. There was a chance of stopping them.

She charged forward and caught up with the empty train, using the suit's built in use of mental connection she summoned a lazar rifle while lowering herself to right along the engine. It let off steam from it's liners, there was hydraulics in the works while the engine broke apart to reveal something insidious hiding as a train engine. She line up the sight and let off a few burst to derail the whole thing, but the machine is still transforming.

She turn around to see another train come creaming on a still crashing trail, it was the reaction she was hoping for as she sped off.

Behind her the a large robot with a gating cannon on it's shoulders with two large cannons on it's "back", it main feature (beside it looks like something from gundam) it's these strange energy wings.

Gemini's wings slip into two more, than it open up to reveal four small missiles with in each wing. They burst into a lot of smaller missiles as they head for the machine that was following her, she mixed them in with lazar fire.

She whipped around and flew to the other side of the train, she saw there was some many that the line stretched as far as the eye can see. While sight seeing the robot leapt over the cars and continued it's chase with the young girl even with the damage it received in it's leg. She sent the lazar back into the sub-space generator and selected a different weapon, something that took form on her arm in the shape of a metal gantlet with a crossbow.

She aimed to fire off a few shots, each one deepen the damage while the machine started to pick up semis to throw them.

Gemini dodge and weaved while interchanging between lazars and energy arrows to weak the legs, she kept looking behind her trying not to hit anything she knew the end of this battle was near when the tunnel came into sight. Figuring she had barely enough room to get in she doubt that this thing would even fit.

Taking in one deep breath she dive between the constantly rolling train and the small stone ceiling of the tunnel, behind her the machine was twisted and bent by the train, this caused a major pile up that triggered a chain reaction where the following cars were derailed and caved into the walls. Gemini avoid the sharp pieces of metal and falling rubble, she heard a tremendous wrenching sound and saw the robot sans legs but the wings were engaged.

She kept close to the train as behind the machine bashed through the train cars, Gemini felt the wind of bullets as it fired it's gating guns.

She fired off a few arrows, a few smashed up one gating gun. It summoned up the two cannons and hovered in the center of the tunnel, Gemini did the same as two beams almost hit her. It did burn away the train sides, within seconds they were out of the tunnel.

The machine has taken on damage from all it's rushing, which Gemini took an advantage of with the lazar rifle. She aimed for the weapons first, after removing the last gating gun it arched a arm back and let it loose. Gemini manage to barely dodge it, the fist had instead hit the train.

Gemini was getting tired of this and jet right behind the machine, she flew in close and jammed the rifle straight down the robot's neck than fired at full blast. While this is dangerous and a waste of a good rifle the machine did fall down, but something odd happened.

There was this strange gel leaking out of the robot, at first Gemini thought it was nothing more than oil but the machine began to move again. The arm fell apart to show some that was long and covered in the gel, it was paper thin and webbed, like a wing or a fin.

_Ye gods,_ she thought. _It is a fin!_ With that thought she knew she didn't want to stay around and find out what is underneath all that metal shelling. She followed the train line a bit, they were all coming from this old iron factory.

_Okay, why are they using a iron factory?_ Gemini thought while servaying the area, there were robot guards here and there; they haven't noticed her yet. She eyed the area than figured out where the focus point is, she dive down preparing to fire.

Within moments she was in a full battle with the factory.

------

Boomer smashed through the trees while under fire, his foot made contact with a machine's head and he unloaded a few rounds of his rifle into the rest of the body before continuing down straight through a crowd. The gunbusters were backing him up, there were a lot of various robots, machines and other systems built into the forest to keep by would be heroes.

Boomer walked forward at a rapid pace avoiding fire while returning his own, behind him Robin had chosen to stay behind her rampaging boss and take on the bigger machines. Ordering Olga to the west point to tend to the large gundam-looking robot and Mee mee to the east to take on the heavy armored bot she charged forward towards a dog-shaped machine with a cannon attached to it's back.

Robin Held up her rifle, but the dog was crushed under boomer's foot. She looked around and than at the small base up ahead. "Go ahead," she said, "we'll catch up with you."

Boomer nodded than engaged the rocket system and raised the shield, while these two items have a limited supply of energy he felt it was necessary to get to the base. Bursting through the walls of the base he stopped at the strangest item, a large platform elevator; what made it strange is that in this entire building this was the only thing - besides a small box like object in a corner - in here.

Shrugging he pressed a button, the thing rattled and began it's decent. He was on guard as the thing slid down below the surface, when it finally stopped with a rattle Boomer raised a brow at what he was seeing.

Stepping off the platform he was surrounded by glass and water, the ceilings were wide and the narrow pathway was very long. This place looked as if it could contain a whale or two, but what would the enemy would need with a place like this?

_Oh hell,_ Boomer thought as he caught sight of something lurking behind the glass. And now the thing was coming his way, he only had a moment to react as the creature came bursting through the glass.

Using the jet booster he leap up and grabbed the metal piping while being assaulted by a tidal wave of water. The thing smashed through the other glass wall, soon after everything settle down the entire floor was covered by masses of water and one other thing. This is that was twice the size of a great white shark with this flounder like body, large fins, the upper face of a human and a lower jaw of a gator with sharp teeth.

Boomer didn't know, or did he wants to know, what these things are; if they were made to make people sick they were doing a good job of it. But he didn't want to linger around, so he moved forward using the pipes as a path; beneath him those creatures were snapping their jaws waiting for him to drop.

At the end of the hall was a raised platform that lead to a door and a leaver, sure enough this is where Boomer dropped. While letting his arms rest he saw a whole pack of those things came after him, Boomer reached over quickly and pulled the leaver hoping it was the right move.

That's when Boomer learn two things; one that the leave drained the room instantly, two those things can use their fins to walk on land.

_Oh hell,_ he thought as he retreated through the door to get a new surprise.

"Oh hell!"

()()()()()()

Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy writing a resident evil - sailor moon crossover (shameless plug).

Thank you for the reviews; next chapter we learn who the high commander is!


	14. Chapter 13

Gemini had punched through the defense of the factory, she kicked in the weak side doors than flew around while firing off her missiles into the machinery, both hostile and stationary, looking for anything out of place that might lead her to the boss. The closest thing she found was a large elevator platform, it was good enough for her.

Pressing the button before avoiding the gatling fire of a large oval shaped tank she strafed while firing energy arrows, she may have caused dents in the metal but the thing kept firing.

_Plan B,_ she thought. Hovering over the elevator hole she allowed the jet boosters to go out, plummeting several floors while overhead the machine was jumping in after her. She pressed herself against the wall while activating the boosters, while one thing may have stopped the other kept going straight on down until it met something solid. Like the floor.

Gemini floated down slowly to the bottom, when she got there she blinked and shook her head.

"Aw, hell," her uncle, Boomer, said. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping the invasion," Gemini said as she turn off the jet boosters. "I guess you are too."

"Pretty much," Boomer said. He looked around the room, it was enormous with computer consoles lining the walls as holograms showed up above them. There was a huge door that was just opening, that's when the high commander came in.

She was dressed like she was out a old war movie, in a grey uniform that looked like it came out of 1940's Germany. Her hair was short and black and her eyes were very cold.

"Impossible," Boomer as he took in the sight. "Edna Keane?"

Gemini raised a brow, her mothers' old teacher? The one that died during the Majin Taisen?

_How can she be here and look so young too?_ Gemini thought, but it was all interrupted by Boomer firing off a shot at the woman. No surprise that it didn't make contact, the woman had a energy shield surrounding her.

"Welcome," Commander said. "I am amazed by your efforts to stop my invasion, but this is as far as you go." The walls panels lifted up a little letting out some steam, than it came forward. "You know, despite those suits you're still mere humans. Me, though. I am full of surprises!" The metal walls and the consoles surrounded her and converted her into a large metal ball with arms and legs.

Boomer reached for his stronger lazer while Gemini search the menu for the right weapon for this, within seconds her metal shelling was converted to a pure white suit with a blue orb in the center of her chest plate that was surrounded by a small edge of metal.

She leap out the path of a fist coming her way, the wall and floor where she was standing was shattered. She fell onto her side and slid a little. Another fist came after her that she dodged, Boomer was firing of shots at the thing but not making any dents.

The surface of the ball seem to shimmer and move, it became a hole that both could guess isn't good. And it was aiming for Gemini.

There was a bright shine coming from within the cannon, Boomer shouted something but it was too late. The cannon fired. It seemed everything had stopped for a moment, with Gemini standing there about to get killed.

That was except someone had interfered, by removing Gemini from harm's way. A red haired man dressed in a traveler's shawl, nether Gemini nor Boomer got a look at his face but they did notice the robotic arm that peeked out from under the shawl.

"Computer!" The man shouted, this silver coloured metal wolf appeared from behind the Commander. What was amazing about this thing it turn into light and than solidified after tearing through the machine, the wolf stood by the man's side as he raised the machine arm to expose a cannon hidden away in the wrist.

"Mr. Mojo," the man said without turning. "I suggest getting back to your daughter in Neogeoville, she needs you desperately. I can handle this thing."

Boomer didn't give it a second thought, he picked up Gemini as he ran for the elevator. He figures if his companion can tear through the Commander easily than he'll do fine, besides his daughter might need him.

"Good luck," Gemini shouted as the elevator moved upward. The man and the silver robot wolf stood before the sparking black machine.

"I know you're watching," he said with a smirk. "While this isn't apart of my mission, I still have to keep **you** in line sister."

------

Jude was standing in the center of masses of twisted metal and smoking wreckage, her fingers and knuckles were raw and bloody. Her mind was trying to make sense of what happened, one second she was with friends the next she was at the scene of her family's death spot. Armored officers were now coming into the area and ushering people out, the last person she would expect to see was throwing around a robot by it's arm.

Fuuma smashed the thing into ground when he spotted Jude, he ran over and caught her after almost falling from exhaustion. She cried as he helped her alone with the other survivors coming out of their hold outs.

------

Princess had seen both Buttercup and Alexandria among the crowd of escapees, she tried to get to them but the crowd got to thick and she was force back to making sure the machines would stay away from the shelter.

It was a few hours when Fuuma helped Jude limp into place with other survivors. She hurried over and help her down onto a cot in the medic area.

"What is going on?" Princess asked herself, "Fuuma, where's everyone?"

"My parents are in another shelter, I found Jude on the streets and I can see Buttercup and Alexandria over there."

"Is there any news about the robots outside?"

Fuuma shrugged, he sat down next to Jude while a doctor checked her over. "I can't wait 'til this is over."

"I'm going to see how Alex and 'Cup are doing," Princess said as she began to fight through the crowd.

------

On the downside the plan failed, on the upside they not only reveal several new enemies they have new weapons to sell on the black market from the siege.

The cost of the machines spent in the attack was just basic chump change, and Akumaru liked that very much. Jack's learning more and more about this new operating systems.

The Hakke are more powerful than ever.

()()()()()()

Don't think this is the end people, this is just the beginning.

Oh, and the spelling errors in the last chapter is the fault of the spell checker as it _insist_ that's the spelling.


	15. Chapter 14

Ginharu was nervous while pacing back and forth around the room, it has been a few hours since the news of the siege of Neogeoville and everyone in the household is on edge.

When the phone rang every person in the house leap for the phone, after a few false alarms the real call came in from Buttercup. Everyone was relieved to hear that everyone is alright, even though there was damage to the city; there was a bit of grey casted into the atmosphere when they heard that Boomer's family, except for his daughter, Jude, was killed.

Each person talked and gave their condones to Boomer and Jude. Afterwards everyone nursed their own thoughts, their own feelings about this. Ginharu left the room into her own room, turning on the computer and trying to send a more personal e-mail to her relatives than laid on her bed.

Laying there she remember her cousins and aunts and uncles, that turn to her to Changsou, her half sister. This scare had jarred an emotion within her, she sat up to wonder how her sister is doing.

She took a moment to e-mail her a small letter, in the past it was only a few notes here and there. This was a whole, emotional letter.

Ginharu sighed as her mind kept swimming around, she might go talk to Chonatsu, her closest friend.

------

Changsou wasn't expecting this letter from Ginharu, she read it out loud to her mother after reading it over. She sent one back than walk into living room, Ashley sitting on the couch with a look of deep thought.

Changsou took a seat in a recliner and enter her own moment of thought, there was something on her mother's mind that was bothering her. Changsou can tell, it was written on her face.

"I've been thinking about, what your sister wrote to you," Ashley said. "I've been thinking that maybe we should move to Japan, to be closer to your sister."

"What?" Changsou asked bluntly. "I hate to ask this what about your job?"

"I can relocate anywhere," Ashley said. "And I doubt you like your job."

"It would be nice to see Ginharu again," Changsou stood up. "I guess things would better if we were more closer to family."

------

Boomer had change from his suit into his street clothes, the moment he seen Jude he couldn't help but take her into a lung crushing huge while crying. Fuuma was subjected to the same thing as he reunited with his fathers, not they didn't mind.

Everyone knew life isn't going to be the same after this, everyone had lost someone and/or something during the siege. It was going to take time to rebuild everything, it was going to be a brave new world for everybody.

------

Guilty woke up, she was in a motel-like apartment room. She moved some of her grey hair out of her eyes while the remnants of her dream lingered in her mind, it involved something with a young girl.

"Hotaru.... Who is that?" Guilty asked herself, within her mind it sounded familiar. This thought lead to another name; Keiko.

"Keiko?" Guilty looked up at the ceiling as she lay back down, "mother? What does this mean."

Before going back to sleep another thought crossed her mind.

Absolute Arial.


	16. Chapter 15

Ginharu laughed as she watch Changsou lost her last ball in the 0 point pocket of the pachinko machine, her half sister shot a cold glare but only slid away from the machine.

They left the parlor that they went in with fake IDs, they have been doing this stuff for nearly a year. Each sister would cover for each other and if one went down they both went down together, they did almost everything like that.

They walked into Ginharu's house, it has been like this since Changsou's mother moved to Japan two years ago. Her parents were out on some kind of task question so they basically they were along, they were going to get away with this scheme.

Taking a seat the two cracked open a soda and sighed, it was Changsou that began the small talk.

"How is very thing?"

"Alright," Ginharu said as she borough her feet up. "Broke up with Takushu, he took it hard. I got a new job at the mall too, how about you?"

"Lost boyfriend, lost job and I can't care less. I'm gonna bounce back soon, Gin-chan."

"That's nice," Ginharu turn on the tv. Life for them were good for them.

------

Gemini open the door and toss her backpack onto a chair while going through the house, Princess looked from to take note of her daughter's black mood. But she didn't say nothing, it was that look like she had lost a race.

There was nothing she could do for something like that, just ride it out. Her daughter came back than head up stairs, here she sat down in her bean bag chair. She was in a bad mood because of Alexandria; it started at her home.

It was the same song and dance two years ago before the siege, the same crap about how wrong that people are living in sin and that only men can marry women. Gemini left before it turn into a fist fight, but she did run into one of her idiot friends, a blind man with a bokken - a wooden sword -, that was standing in front of her, Alex's, house talking about the same shit that Alex talks about.

She just walk by him and he try to attack her, but she just snapped the sword in half.

There were times she worried about Buttercup, even though the woman can take care of herself she worries that Alex is going to do something bad. Even Princess thought the same thing and they both wonder if Buttercup was worried about that too.

Alexandria was becoming one of those fanatics that would cut their parent's throat in a second because their deity said so, and that just scared her more.

What was tugging at her mental conscious was there was something about that friend of her's, there was something off about him.

------

Brick open the door, Masahiro was on the couch and his brother with his daughter were standing around in a casual way. He put on a fake smile as he walked in, he wished he was with.... Anyone at this point of time, Fuuma was a lucky bastard to be at martial arts training.

------

Speaking of Fuuma, he was currently engaged with this blind guy with spiky black hair and dressed in this long sleeved outfit with a cross on each sleeve. He had a few friends with him and was armed with a bokken, the eight friends were easy to deal with. First two were dealt with a crescent kick went they try to jump him, four through six went down with one side kick to the shines than to the throat, one shoulder throw and a German suplex.

The last two? Uppercut and a elbow jab to the sternum took them down, and now it was blind boy now.

"Okay," Fuuma said. "What's this about?" The boy didn't answer as he launch forward with bokken ready to strike, Fuuma moved to avoid a over head slash, than leap back from a swing and jump to avoid a thrust. This kid is _fast_.

He spent the last few minutes dodging the kid's attacks, each one getting dangerously close to hitting him. One swipe even cut his shirt a little, he knew that this has to end now.

Fuuma reach down to his pants legs, this is where his best weapons were. His nunchuku - he hates it when people call them nunchucks -, guessing he would only need on pair he pulled out a bright orange pair with a iron chain center.

He waited until the boy performed another attempt at a overhead smash when he swung upward and stopped just a inch of the boy's wrist to allow the one handle to go over and under said wrist, entrapping it so that Fuuma can slide under the boy. This cause him to be forced to bend over while Fuuma kicked out his shins before untangling his nunchuku quickly to deliver several rapid swings to the kid's face until the sword boy fell to the ground.

Placing his nunchuku pack into their place he wonder why they attacked _him_, he shrugged before walking off.

------

20XX.

Neogeoville.

It has been two years since the attempted siege of the city, while there was much personal lose and quite a bit of damage things eventually moved on. The scars have faded away, the nightmare was only a brief moment of time.

On would call it a calm before the storm, if one thought about it.

But of course if that was the calm before the storm than the storm must be the apocalypse.


	17. Chapter 16

The night sky was something breath taking in the vast area of a desert, even though it was cold they were warmed by the intense fire. A old man is wrapped within a old Native American blanket while he stroked the fire, on the other side was a young man with pink hair dressed in the same matter.

The younger man is standing up while staring at the stars, one of them fell. The boy remember how as a child that his grandfather - the old man - told him that those were brave warriors being sent to the great spirit. He still believes it.

The old man's face was filled with create displeased with something, the other boy - a Japanese boy - noticed but said nothing out of respect. He could feel it too, the kami were riled over something coming.

The pink haired boy sat down on the ground, he could tell something is wrong. But he stared into the fire.

The old man finally spoke, "this can't be good." The old man placed the burnt stick he was using to poke the burning wood down, "I can feel the spirits are worried about something coming. Like so many years ago, when I was a young lad but this is far greater than before."

"What is it?" The pink haired boy asked. "What is going on?"

The old man was silent for a moment, he closed his eyes while the memory rolled around his mind. "Messiah," he said.

"Excuse me?" The Japanese boy asked.

The old man open his eyes. "I remember a universal evil, it had upset the natural order of this world."

"Choujin," the Japanese boy said. "Are you talking about a being that can destroy this world and reform it into it's own image?"

The old man nodded. "The evil I felt years ago, in 1995, wasn't as strong, omnipotent, as this, it's going to be a hard battle to contain it."

------

Dee dee toweled off than dressed, outside of her small apartment within the structure that the Hakke operate from. There was people going to and from their destinations, it was a daily event.

Her bosses were very busy, she had nothing to do since she done her job yesterday. There's a mayor weapon and drug deal going on in Thailand with a drug lord, everyone was - pardon the pun - up in arms in solidifying the deal.

She had stopped by the vending machine room, here she had met with her ex-friend Lee lee was here.

The bang bleached Asian girl smiled cruelly as Usagiko, their boss came in. There was some small talk as the brunette took a candy bar than left.

Dee dee and Lee lee glared at each other for a moment before going on their own ways; you see the two have one thing in common now after the bitter moments in the past.

Usagiko.


	18. Chapter 17

Rain fell down hard all over the city. The city sky line lights barely shine through, details were blurred and deluded.

But of course this really didn't matter, being in a penthouse out of the rain. She was staring out the window towards the entire city, she didn't look back at the three beings behind her. Instead her eyes were closed and her mind was in deep thought, turning her head she remained silent as one of the three - a young lady - step forward.

"We're coming closer to finding the Aerial being," she said. "In fact we're kind of found where it is sealed."

"Kind of?" The woman asked.

"Well, the program is hidden with a special dimension. It requires a key item to get in. We have the others looking for them."

The woman nodded as she stared out the window again, "let's not get ahead of ourselves, there's still enemies to deal with."

"Understood."

------

Water shimmer while he stood by the railing looking up at the moon that was high above the sky lines, next to him was Gemini, who was leaning against the railing.

"I saw the whole Grand Prix yesterday," Fuuma said. "Something bothering you?"

"Why would you ask?" Gemini said as she pushed herself away from the railing. "And what would it have to do the race yesterday?"

Fuuma chuckled, "you were in last place. Something is defiantly wrong, so out with it."

Gemini was silent for a moment, looking a way before heading towards her motorcycle. She reached to the saddle bag, she shuffle around within and brought out a photograph. Fuuma knew what it was of, a picture of her and her family before the divorce, when they were on a picnic.

"See this?" Gemini asked as she handed over the photo. "I was thinking about that time when we were kids, lately Alex is kind of losing it. While I may be reminiscing and wishing we all weren't drifting apart so much there's something going on, this morning I talked to Jude. She was attacked a few days ago by some blind kid wielding a bokken, I heard from your father you dealt with a gang of thugs with a kid with a bokken."

"I don't like where this is going," Fuuma said as he lean against the railing. "I can only guess you ran into him too?"

"Yeah," Gemini put the photo back into her saddle bag. "When I was leaving mom's he was there spouting insults about both me, mom and mother; He try to grab for his wooden sword but I manage to grab it before him and snapped it into two. Alex came out and started this whole cock and bull shit story about the same song and dance while helping this jerk up."

Fuuma tilted his head while raising his brow, he could only guess Gemini punched him. "If your sister is rubbing you the wrong way why go see her?"

"I wasn't there to see her, I was looking in on mom," Gemini stood next to Fuuma. "I've been getting more and more worried about her, a while ago I saw a bottle of pills meant for people with a weak heart with her name on it."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, not yet. Every time I try to ask Alex or one of her jerk friends would interrupt me, I've been staying by her more and more lately because I'm becoming more and more worried about her."

Fuuma looked over his shoulder to see a young lady with short blond hair, it was Jude. He turn his attention towards the water while the girl joined the group, Fuuma and Jude exchange their usual witty insults.

But they all were near the railing, the atmosphere change from a causal tone to something unusual.

"Dad's busy tonight and I wanted to see what you guys are doing," Jude said. "I didn't want to be alone tonight and everyone else is busy."

"I got some training to do," Fuuma said. "Those nunchuku aren't going to use themselves."

"I guess you can stay with me," Gemini said. "Mother is testing these weapons prototype, I guess another's input is valued."

Fuuma checked his watch than started to leave. "Gotta go, guys. Later."

"Bye," Gemini said.

"Later Angst bunny," Jude said.

There was a moment of silence until Jude decided to talk, "Hey, Gem."

"A bit chilly tonight," Gemini said as she tugged at her coat sleeve. "Isn't it? Want to head out?"

"Yeah." Jude floated in the air next to Gemini while she, Gemini, mounted the motorcycle. She followed along side her cousin, while Gemini was going the speed limit it became some what a race between the two.

"Yeah!" Gemini said as she slid into the driveway just as Gemini was about to touch the walk way, "I won."

"This time."

"And always."

------

When one thought of a evil overlord of a powerful crime syndicate living quarters they would think large areas, pillars made of gold and silver with angels flying about fratting sweet fragrances and shitting money.

One wouldn't think of a small, apartment like place with a basic bedroom, kitchen and a living room. But this is how Akumaru like his place, small and almost kind of simple.

Tying his robe a little tighter he start on making a pot of coffee, the next thing was a few toaster pop ups and returning to his bedroom where Jack was laying tangled in the sheets watching the tv.

Akumaru sat down on the edge of the bed, Jack raised a brow at him but than return to the tv. Akumaru slid fully into the bed next to his red haired boyfriend, within seconds it became a tickle fight between the two.

This happened every Sunday morning, the tickle fight thing was kind of pet thing the two often do. This lead to kissing, cuddling and other activity. But today it would be just kissing, Akumaru nuzzle the nap of Jack's neck but got up to get coffee and the toaster pop ups.

It was a normal day for them.

------

Buttercup was breathing hard as she grasp the lip of the sink, it was going to take a moment to begin working. Her heart rate was beating at a scary rate and her vision was blurring slightly, she heard a door downstairs open and than heard a familiar voice drift through the air.

As she walked out of the bathroom she used the wall as support, she saw Gemini walk up the stairs. The girl rushed over and caught her before she fell, Gemini help limp Buttercup downstairs.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"It's alright," Buttercup said as she felt her heart beat return to normal. "It's just a small episode, nothing to worry about."

"**Small** episode. Mom, I was going to have to call the hospital!" Gemini said as she help Buttercup into a chair. "Okay, what is going on?"

Buttercup was silent for a moment before sighing than told her what's been going on, "I have a weak heart, I was basically born with it. I take pills to kept it going and to stop episodes like that, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you too much."

"I hate to ask but where's Alex?" Jude ask as she looked around the room, "I mean wouldn't she help during the attacks?"

"I don't know where she is anymore, she goes to school but she stays out for days on end."

Gemini was silent for a moment before walking over to the phone, she called Princess and said she was staying with Buttercup. She gave a reason than hung up, she returned to the small group.

"I'm staying on the couch tonight," Gemini said as she moved some pillows to one side.

"Non-sense," Buttercup said. "You can stay in Alex's room, I doubt she's going to be home tonight anyway."

"Thanks."

()()()()()()

The NC-17 version is finally up!

Under the title **_Powerpuff Maximum EX_** at mediaminer it features altered scenes and commentary at the end of each arc!

Bland extra goodness!


	19. Chapter 18

Ginharu had history before the final bell and she was released from the dungeon called school, her friends - Kyoko, Natsucho and Itomako - where gathering around outside near the school gates.

"What do you guys want to do?" Itomako asked as she placed her hands behind her head looking up at the sky, "go to the arcade?"

"Maybe," Natsucho said. "I heard a new karaoke place opened, want a go there?"

"Sure," Ginharu said as she swung around a tree. "I need a little time to sing, makes my voice box feel a little better."

The group slowly walk down the street chatting, Ginharu was laughing at something what Natsucho said when she _felt_ a sharp tingle going through her entire head that made her stop dead in her tracks. The other girls stopped and stop to gave her look, she shook her head than look over her shoulder to see a man walking into the school.

"Guys," Ginharu said as she raised a brow. "I think I might have to the met you guys later, there's something off about what I felt."

"Well, we're coming with you," Natsucho said. "You might need help."

"No, don't worry about this," Ginharu said. "I can hardly this by myself, but I'll have my cel phone in case I need help."

"Be careful, Gin-chan," Itomako said.

"Don't do anything stupid like the other times," Kyoko crossed her arms.

"I'll call later," Natsucho said.

"I'm going to follow but wait to see what he does," Ginharu said. "If it gets too hairy I'll get out of there." Ginharu said before turning away and walking back to the school, the tingle in her head and this strange feeling came back. At the corner was a strange man in a business suit with his back turn to her, Ginharu blinked and raised a brow at the fact she was seeing a strange aura around this man.

Deep purple and angry Ginharu knew not to mess this guy too much, she's was just going to stay behind and see what he's up to. When he crossed the street and enter into the school yard she floated above the fence and quickly slip through a closing door that this guy opened, staying around corners and watching him Ginharu was lead up the Principle's office.

Ginharu settle into the shadows across the hall, she used her X-ray vision and super hearing to see what this guy was doing. At the moment he was at the computer pulling out a small data disk from his pocket, after four minutes of typing and clicking he finally said something.

"She's right, many of the left overs from Mugen Gakuen system is still buried here after so many years. Here it is!" He inserted the disk into computer, "now we have one."

Minutes later the man took out the disk and turn off the computer, Ginharu pretend to be a normal student that forgot her books as he came out of the office. Ginharu thought about following him afterwards but decided against it, the better course was to allow everything to fall into place so she would have a idea of what's going on.

But she couldn't stop thinking on her way home about what that man needed from the school system that was so important. And what he mean by "now we have one"?

Somewhere is someone with the answers.

------

Normally darkness and total silence would comfort her, sooth her mind and body but tonight it was making everything worse. She had payed a visit to another villain, after tearing everything up and heading back a memory had dislodge from the familiarity of the dark lab.

A dark haired woman who's face she couldn't make out standing there with a clipboard and a smile. A place of darkness surrounded by strange toys and a man silhouetted by the same darkness, her doing something horrible to some kids at a school where she went - but somehow it didn't feel _right_ -.

Guilty couldn't handle being alone anymore and just walked out onto the street, she had no direction or destination in mind as she wonder around.

She stopped at the Harajuku station as she came face to face with a young lady in a kimodo selling rice balls for some company, the same hair colour, eyes and the red and black cat ears of the girl she saw in China two years ago. Guilty walked up to her but said nothing as she took a free sample, leaving she could tell the girl had remembered her.

It was like fate was direction her to this girl for brief moments, preparing them for something. And Guilty didn't like that idea.

------

She didn't like the idea.

Lee lee being around Usagiko all the time, one could say that the raven haired girl was jealous and they would be right. But it was also the air around Lee lee, something about her didn't seem right.

Dee dee was on auto-pilot when she logged in the large amount of data into the system, She hadn't seen Akumaru or Jack lately so she assume that they were taking care of a few deals. The base was a bit quite and she couldn't stop thinking about Usagiko, who was in Bangkok with Lee lee stealing weapons off a small time rival.

She pass the time with various tasks, a message came in from Thailand. They have secured the weapons and now were coming back, Dee dee didn't show it but she was almost near ecstasy when she heard Usagiko was coming back.

She kind of deflate at the news of Lee lee coming home too.

Now at least she can put more thought into what she was doing.

------

Fuuma had finished another class, his body was aching and his knew there was going to be bruising but it was worth it to learn a few new moves and techniques.

He was surprised at how well his master could throw him around. Working out a kink in his shoulder he sense something off about the atmosphere, a strange feeling coming from something around the area. There was a sharp pain in his skull as his surroundings blurred and wavered, Fuuma almost collapsed but manage to hold up. Seconds the episode went away, but the feeling didn't stop.

In fact it got stronger, he look behind him to see a strange figure that was hanging there in mid-air. Whipping around Fuuma took in what details he could of this being, messy black hair that kind of overlapped his black eyes that was hidden behind round black glasses. A black cloak with tatter ends and there wasn't anything else that was available to take in.

Fuuma could sense this guy meant business, he reach down to grab his nunchuku, both pairs, and ready himself. The man fazed than reappear behind Fuuma, Fuuma didn't know what happened but he was knocked off his feet and falling to the ground. And when he land it was **hard**!

"Pest," the psycho said before floating away.

Fuuma lay there in pain and trying to figure out how did his pride got broken, the guy was so fast he didn't have time to react. Slowly he pulled himself off the ground, he was still aching but at least now he can move.

That's when he heard a second person.

"Can you wait a minute before pulverizing me," Fuuma said. "I need to get my guts back into place."

"Don't worry," the person said. "I'm not where to hurt you. You better count yourself lucky, if he wanted to kill you he would have done it faster than he kicked you."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Fuuma said as he looked at the person, he was a few years older than him with pink hair and dressed in a trench coat.

"Expected that," he said as he caught Fuuma after he lost his equilibrium. "Sorry about that, he is very strong."

"Okay, you sound like you know something about this." Fuuma limp to a bus stop bench with the stranger's help, "what's going on?"

"Can't tell you yet, but all I am willing to say is your training isn't going to cut it, the twelve angels are going to eat you alive." The stranger smiled and waved, he left just as quick as he appeared.

_Twelve angels?_ Fuuma thought, if he wasn't still sore he would have gone after the kid and ask - forcibly - for answers.

_Just great, a new crisis._

------

Alex hadn't come home for days, Gemini was now semi-permanently staying with Buttercup helping out. Princess had been stopping by to drop off a few thing and checking in on Gemini - and to a extent Buttercup -, she was angry at Alex for not taking care of her birth mother.

At the moment the young spoiled girl was busy in the backyard raking up leaves, Buttercup was at work. Princess had came over to drop off some clothes and walk into the backyard.

"Hi sweety," Princess said as she stood in the doorway. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," Gemini said while raking. "Mom's getting better, she's happy to have someone around."

Princess didn't say anything, while it was been lonely around the house but her ex-wife is more important.

"Alexandria came back yet?"

"You see a dirt mound here?"

"Point taken," Princess said. "Well, I better get going, I have some prototypes to work on."

Princess smiled as she walked off, she hope Buttercup is going to be alright.

------

Jude was face and face to a Japanese man near the waterfront where she usually meet her friends. But the guy didn't look like he wants to fight, instead he lean against the railing waiting for her to say something.

"Are you Jude Mojo?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Jude said as she pushed a stray blond hair out of her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping that your friends will be here, but this is very important stuff," the man said. "My name is Toji, and there is something going on that will destroy this earth and all the other cliche stuff. Although it is not yet known what the source of this cataclysm yet, but I do know it's associates are very dangerous and powerful."

"So, are you going to disappear now like so many other doom sayers?" Jude ask still on guard, she doesn't trust anyone that just appears and says that the world is going to end because of something in a bottle.

"No, that would be rude," Toji said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's my e-mail, at the moment me and my friends are very busy trying to uncover some kind of clues to what is going on."

With a small gust of wind Toji was gone.

------

They were all there, standing before the master awaiting an order.

"Madam," a young girl said as she stepped up to the desk. "We have one code, at the moment there still other scatter around the world but we will find them. There's only four left."

"Maybe it's time we begin to show our claws a little," the boss said. "And take out our enemies while continuing our search."


	20. Chapter 19

"So this jerk beats the crap out of me than leaves and another guy comes and tells me to raise my training level," Fuuma staring up at the ceiling while laying back on the bed. Jude was across from him at an angle while Gemini was the opposite of her, all laying on the bed.

"I guess he's got something to do with this Toji guy huh?" Jude said.

"And this happens after both Alex appears and this strange blind guy with a bokken," Gemini said. "This all of ties all into this world destroying event that's coming."

They all nursed their own thoughts before continuing on with this conservation.

"I remember when those machines attacked it wasn't so bad for the city," Jude said. "Even though most of my family met their grisly end.... I'm sorry, I got to clear my head for a second." Jude sat up and moved around the room.

After a moment of silence Gemini added, "maybe... That guy with the robot wolf knows something, he seems very powerful."

"Maybe," Fuuma said. "But maybe Alex knows something about this, what you think?"

"Perhaps, but what do you suggest we do? Hunt her down and make her talk?"

"Well," Fuuma sat up. "Might as well, there's no other leads or anything else to do. Might as well hunt her down like a dog and pumble her into nothing."

"While that may make me feel a little better, it's not going to reveal anything."

"Maybe angst bunny is right," Jude said. "Alexandria may know something about this stuff going on, it's just the three of us anyway."

"Alright," Gemini said. "So when do you want to go catch her?"

"Catch who?"

All eyes turn to the new voice, in the doorway stood Alexandria Utonium.

------

"It's strange," Ginharu laid on the couch. "I saw this guy take something from the school computer, and I heard him say something strange."

"I met this girl two years ago that gave off this bizarre power, she showed up at my job the other day but only took a sample. She's kind of cute."

"Changsou? Are you saying you like someone?" Ginharu lean over to smile at her half sister who was laying on the floor, "very out of character for you."

"Oh be quite," Changsou glared. "But seriously, there's something about her, more than just crushes and love interest but a energy that comes off of her."

"Strange, think you'll meet her again?"

"Yeah," Changsou said. "There's almost a forboding about it."

()()()()()()

Hi, I put up the new NC-17 story address into my homepage in my bio.


	21. Chapter 20

They stare at her, she stared back.

It seemed like a friendly moment until Gemini jump over and got her sister into a headlock, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Gemini shouted. "Mom's sick and you're off jet setting around town without a care, do you know about her heart?"

Despite being partly cut off from oxygen Alex manage to speak a little. "Yeah I knew, I figure she wasn't going to last long so I decided to start looking for a place to live a- bACK!" Gemini was now using her fully strength to strangle her sister, the others were trying to hold back but they manage to pry them apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Alex asked while catching her breath, "it's his will she's going to die, why prolong the known course of life?"

"That's it, let me at **her**!" Gemini snarled but was (barely) held back by her two cousins. "I'm going to rip her to shreds!"

"For hollow creatures you are pretty emotional," Alex said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jude asked. She was about ready to let go of Gemini at any second.

"If you are going to say what I think you're going to say be prepare to be ravaged alive by Gem," Fuuma said.

"I'll take my chance," Alex laughed. "Besides you would be still hollow creatures, no souls to call your own no matter what you do."

Jude and Fuuma looked at each other than let go of a raging Gemini, who in turn flat out punch Alex in the stomach so hard she, Alex, double over and spit up a little blood.

"If you don't want to go through that again than tell me what is going on, tell me everything you know," Gemini said.

Alex collapsed onto the floor in pain, she glared at them while trying to speak. "I don't have to tell you," she erk out. "You're not the boss of me."

Jude knew they wouldn't get an answer from miss holy roller, instead while Alex rolled around on the floor painting the carpet with speckles of blood she secretly look into Alex's purse and mentally noted a few items like a business card, notes and an apartment card key for Rainbow tower.

Alex finally regain enough strength to stand, she grabbed her purse and left.

"So," Jude said. "Who wants to know where she's staying at?"

------

The moment Usagiko walked through the base's doors Dee dee had to restrain herself from bursting with every stored up emotion she had, somehow she manage to keep her cold exterior as she greeted her old boss. It was easy to keep as Lee lee was following close behind, sparks flew between the two as they walk pass each other.

Usagiko bowed and said she had to go file a report at the main offices, this left Dee dee and Lee lee together alone in the hallway.

"That was a lovely trip," Lee lee said. "We were shoved in a cramp tin can of a tank and I saw her panties a few times too, I bet you're **very** jealous of me."

Dee dee said nothing, instead she turn around to walk away but Lee lee kept on talking.

"I even felt up her breast," Lee lee said. "It was by accident but it's going to be more than you'll even experience." _But you still have a chance with me,_ Lee lee thought in a dark way. _Sort of._

She laughed as she walked off.

------

He was the tenth angel, coming all the way from Japan to help eleven and twelve to find the special code.

It's rumoured to be hidden with a old lab that has been abandoned for nearly two decades ago. And in Neogeoville there's a lot of them.

Chuckling he looked up at the towering building before going in, the others are going to be so surprised to see him.

------

Years ago he and his three partners had ran into a possible threat, while that turn out to be a case of paranoia this isn't. There were now new threats, worse than before.

At the moment they were on restraint, too much activity would draw attention and that's the last thing they need. But when they are close to finding the last item they need than he can go all out nuts, if he chooses.

At the moment he was actually hacking into a C.R.O.S.S. based computer, a pain in the ass but most certainly fun.

Smashing down the firewall he saw the code and download it into his own system, now there's only two left.

_Soon,_ he thought as he brought out the data disk. _I will complete the final stages._


	22. Chapter 21

Whether it was the urge of settling this as soon as possible, impaisences to find out what this horrific cataclysm is or just a ilthought plan but the three heroes of Neogeoville decided on the next day after Alex came back is to investigate the rainbow tower.

A thirty story skyscraper that was part business building and part (expensive) apartments in the center of Neogeoville's town square.

"Okay, how do we get in?" Fuuma asked as he stared straight up at the building.

"Can't fly in, we'll get in trouble," Jude added while looking up too.

"Easy, we'll just say we're here for a visit," Gemini said. The others did a double take, "is there something wrong?"

"Besides being a top security building that would laugh at that excuse? They could call up to her and she could have us thrown out," Fuuma stated.

"Maybe we can sneak in, let's check in back," Gemini said as she walked around to the alleyway. The other two followed to make sure that the risk-taking puff doesn't do anything rash or stupid, behind the building was amazingly clean and well kept.

There was only one door, a emergency exit with a alarm system to prevent people from sneaking in. Jude took a careful eye to it, "this is a very system to break if on can get in, all I have to do is rewire everything."

Jude walked around thinking, "but I would need some special tools from home because this is a very-"

**_CLUNK!_**

Both Fuuma and Jude look at the door than all colour just drain out of them as their jaws dropped.

**_CLUNK!_**

The panel fell to the ground with a thunk, the wiring was exposed as a pipe wielding Gemini gave a "V for victory" sign to them.

"What are you doing!" Jude shouted. "I was about to say to make up for such short comings the metal panel is trigger sensitive! You're lucky you must have nailed something to keep some guards coming after us!"

Gemini looked over at the exposed wiring than back at the blond girl, "it worked anyway."

Jude and Fuuma knew arguing would be useless now, Gemini had set there paths. Now they just hope to come up with a damn good excuse for breaking in if they get caught.

Sparks shot out as there was a soft click sound, opening the door the trio enter the emergency stairwell. Which lead all the way to the top.

"So, now what?" Gemini asked.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Fuuma asked. "Well?"

"Huh, I only saw where the apartment is, the most I ever got is a letter 'J'," Jude slowly held up her hands waiting for a assault from the two now every angry heroes but none came as they were too busy walking up the stairs.

Jude caught up instantly, looking up she decided to float up. Fuuma shook his head and picked up Gemini and follow suit, they stopped at the very top.

"J," Jude said as she looked at the door that lead into the final floor.

"This is the floor?" Gemini asked no one in particular, "ether this guy she's staying with is **very** rich or something is wrong with this situation."

"I wonder what the 'J' stands for," Fuuma said. He knew it couldn't be something in alphabetical order, the floor beneath this was marked "A" and kept going down.

Bracing themselves Jude grip the door latch and open it slowly, behind the door were three figures waiting for them in the center of a wide open area.

"Aw, crap," Gemini said.

------

"You feel something?"

"Yeah, you don't think they would actually start going after the twelve angels?"

Tori looked at the sky as the wind rush all around them. "Yes, they're going against the low ranking ones."

"Well," Kaiohte said. "Let's go, they'll be torn to shreds!"

Tori sighed. "Let them learn their lesson Kaiohte-kun, if we interfered every time they stumble they would never be ready for what's ahead."

_Damn it,_ Kaiohte thought. He knew his friend was right, but he wish he could do something.

Tori sense that Kaiohte was going to do something rash, he placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Why can't we deal with this ourselves?"

"This isn't the Hakke, Black Mafia or Aenisis, they aren't out for profit or power but for mass destruction. We can't handle this alone," Tori let go of his friend.

"I hate when you're right, you know that?" Kaiohte said.

------

"Alex?" Gemini said.

"That kendo kid?" Fuuma said.

"And a new arrival!" Jude said as she spied the third person in the group, kind of hard to miss a grown up with two kids next to him. He was very tall and muscle bound with dark skin and wild blond hair, he almost looked like a wild man except for the expensive suit he was wearing.

"These are the vagabonds you were telling me about?" The man asked, the others nodded. "Well I can see how they would actually posse some kind of threat to you, but to me they're nothing."

"Watch guys," Fuuma said. He barely had the chance to guard against the punch, he was sent through the door and feel thirty stories down the stairs. He was knocked out when he hit bottom.

"Angst bunny!" Jude shouted before being grip by the throat than slam hard into the floor so hard that pieces went flying all over the place. Gemini was wide eyed but she manage to avoid a punch by leaping over him, the blind kendo master took a swipe that was aimed at her legs but she avoid that by landing hard onto the floor where Alex rush in to grab her wrist and flung her straight into the wall.

Gemini didn't know how the hell Alexandria got so much strength from over night? But she'll have to think about when she regains consciousness, which will be a while.

"Well, that wasn't a challange," Alex said.

"We better get going," the man said.


	23. Chapter 22

"It's just fate," Changsou said silently. She had seen the grey hair girl walking around the corner but when she turn the corner she was gone.

"That won't stop mocking me," Changsou finished. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she turn and found the grey haired girl standing there smiling.

"Hello," she said. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Yeah, I guess you say that," she bowed. "My name's Changsou."

The girl return the bow, "my name is Guilty."

"Is there anywhere you need to be or do you want to go to get coffee?" Changsou said.

"Sure," Guilty said.

------

Jude awoke but didn't move, her entire body was in sever pain and it took everything in her not to scream as she rolled over. She rested for a small period before forcing herself to stand up slowly, it took a few moments before she could start to float.

"Jude?" Someone shouted from above, it sounded like Fuuma. "You okay?"

"No," Jude shout back. "The jerk knocked me through a loop."

"Gemini is awake but she can't moved much," Fuuma shouted down. "Wait down there, I'm going to bring Gem down."

Jude waited until Fuuma appeared with Gemini in his arms, he floated down to where Jude was. Gemini was barely conscious but some what coherent.

"Is anyone badly injured?" Jude asked.

"My head hurts, but I don't think anything is broken. Gemini, do you feel anything broken?"

"Just... My pride," Gemini said as she became more coherent. "How are we going to explain this to our folks?"

"We tell them some what the truth," Fuuma said. "And hope that they don't execute us for such a stupid decision."

------

He lost count of how long he has been here, the place was almost same only with slightly darken and more decrepit from the years of lack of care. No surprise, this was the sight of a horrific event.

He felt around his bicep where his flesh met the bio-mods of his artificial arm, this is where it happened. But those memories were badly faded, by time and experience.

"Sire?"

He slowly came out of his thoughts than looked over at the silver machine wolf, he didn't say anything but only walk forward recalling how the blade-like tips tearing into his arm. At the building's entrance he touch the wood frame, "I'm fine, Com," he said. In his mind's eye he could see the person who had done this to him.

"Just fine."

The robot wolf walk up to his side, "Kaiohte had sent an E-mail. He says that Mandark has appeared in Neogeoville, and the twelve angels have new members."

He remained silent, turning to eye the front of the estate. The overgrown grass was wind swept, it felt like the moment.

_"Heh, heh. Such foolish strategy."_

"Do you want me to send anything back?" The wolf asked.

"No, not yet," he said. "There's still some things to deal with before I want to report."

"Sire?"

There was a soft rustle, both he and the wolf heard it. Out in the field, something was out there. There was a soft aurouma in the air.

Grass spread everywhere as a form burst forth, he leapt to one side in the same frame of the moment. Wood went everywhere as the form crush the last remaining support of the structure.

The machine wolf's back opened as a sword hilt launched out.

Flying pass him he clutch the item before landing, the form was now standing before him.

Opening it's jaws, it reveal it's sharp fangs.


	24. Chapter 23

"I doubt my life is very exciting," she said. "I mean I was born in China, worked at small jobs a lot. My mother and father lived the interesting lives, they worked for some kind of organization that they won't tell me about."

"I would kill to have that life," Guilty said. She stared over the rim of her cup into the dark liquid, she and Changsou were at a small corner coffee shop. "In a nutshell my life is this: born - **slash** - created when a psycho tried to destroy an American city, travel the world destroying this odd syndicate that wanted to take over the world and now," she took a quick sip of coffee. "I'm pretty much saving the world like usual."

"I thought I could sense something about you," Changsou said. "You have this aura about you."

"So do you, Kessha Kistune."

------

Scrawny but lean, tall but slightly hunch over. This is something that the young man feared; the twelve angels were becoming active now.

Opening his mouth the creature revealed long fangs as the jaw unhinge itself,his fingers pop as they twisted themselves into long and narrow claws. His shoulders sagged than tense up as they expanded, his legs buckle while they shifted into something unearthly.

The skin grew charcoal grey as the eyes disappeared into nothingness.

"Dexter Straif," he spoke in such an unearthly tone. "You interference with our plans have lead to this."

Dexter remained silent as he held the hilt in a striking position, a small streak slid through the empty air. The creature shrugged back, but then relaxed and laughed.

"What you expect to do with a energy sword?" He said. "They are inferior to the shinken, a sword made from pure and compacted light will never cut me."

A form flickered under where the streak appeared, Dexter's eyes were silhouetted by his bangs. Sliding one foot back while shifting all of his weight to the other he let one hand drop to his side, like a blast from a cannon he was speeding towards the creature. The creature crossed it's arms than swung them in a wide arc releasing millions of small needle-like objects.

Dexter skid to a halt, he glanced over his shoulder at the creature.

"Amazing," the creature said. "You've manage to dodge all of my attacks, that's impressive but your sword failed to even get near me."

Dexter just shrugged as he lowered the blade, the creature felt his breath stop as his torso lean forward. The lower half stayed in place as his upper half slid away from it. The creature could see the truth now, it wasn't a energy blade but Muramasa itself!

"Computer," Dexter said as he allowed the sword to return to nothingness. "Now you can e-mail Kaiohte."

------

"Attention," Akumaru said as he walked into the room. Everyone in the room stood up, he eyed them carefully than nodded for them to at ease. "Okay, let's get down to busy; the yearly vacation for most of the Hakke elites is coming up but since everyone has been working very hard lately I've decided to add on a extra week. But in exchange when you guys get back we'll be going into over time, that's all"

Akumaru left while everyone was confused by what he said, why were they going to work harder than usual after vacation? Some assume it has something to do with a rival syndicate that has appeared lately creating some havoc lately or that mysterious heroine that has been destroying bases all around the world.

"You think the boss has finally found a way to stop her?" A young lady was over heard saying. "Maybe the Black Mafia has rebuilt?" Another said.

Whatever the reason they were getting an extra week, which was a plus.

Usagiko already had her plan mapped out; she was going to Japan to a hot spring resort and get drunk. Dee dee was coming with for the fun of it.

_Nothing sinister about that,_ Usagiko thought as she walked towards her living quarters unaware of how wrong she was.

------

Buttercup had just finished chewing out Gemini, Princess was away on business but that didn't stop _her_ from doing the same over the phone. She bet the others were getting the same treatment too, but right now she was more worried about saving her own skin.

"Alright," Buttercup said as she folded her arms. "Since you went through the trouble of breaking and entering and almost getting killed, what did you learn?"

"Well, she's with someone very dangerous and I think she gotten some kind of biological modification."

"That's all," Buttercup said. "Go to your room."

Gemini nodded as she walked away silently.

()()()()()()

_Shinken_ - this means live blade, in this case the creature means that a well crafted metal blade is suprior to the energy sword.

Sorry for the lack of updates, first the phone line breaks than I get the flu. Kind of sucks, doesn't it?

One the up side I have gotten the first Samurai Deeper Kyo DVD and started work on a special story.

What a plus!


	25. Chapter 24

_Man, this is boring,_ Ginharu thought while staring out the window. She and her parents were on a vacation to a small ryokan - a traditional Japanese inn - in the mountains. It was a family tradition, something that she can't get out of.

At least the scenery is pretty, she have to say that much.

------

At least the scenery is pretty, she have to say that much.

For the last few hours she's been on a plan trying to court Usagiko into a romantic vacation yet Lee lee manage to screw things up. Dee dee was now lugging around her suitcases along with Usagiko's, trying to be nice can be bad for one's back.

Lee lee was next to Usagiko talking, annoying Dee dee to no end.

"Thank you, guys," Usagiko said. "Which one of you would like to help pick out a kimono for me?"

"I would!" Both girls said, they glared at each other while Usagiko chuckled.

"Well I guess if you both want to do that I'll go with my usual," Usagiko said while leaving them dumb struck.

"That was your fault," Lee lee snapped at Dee dee.

"If you haven't called out I would be helping her into a lovely kimono by now," Dee dee snap back.

"Perv."

"Lousy jerk."

Dee dee sneer as she went into the ryokan while Lee lee stood there, she needed a moment to calm down. Deciding it would be good to go down to the pond and take a small stroll, not a bad idea.

"Hey."

Lee lee was startled, she went into a defensive position but saw it was only Usagiko sitting on a tree limb.

"I noticed you were going down by that pond over there," she said. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

"No, not at all." Lee lee went to help Usagiko but the young brunette leapt down on her own than smile before walking onward.

------

"The final code," he held up a diskette up. Behind him Alexandria and Kantora, the blind kendo master, were bowing. He handed it over to the young lady behind the desk than walk back to where Alex and Kantora were.

"I will wait until our mistress comes back from her business venture before entering these," she said. "But once in place and we break the guardians we will rule the earth!"

------

"Oh Buddha," Mitch huffed out. "What do you have in these things?"

"Just some items for the vacation," Blossom answered as she open the door to the room. Mitch stumble in with eight bags in each hand, he collapsed onto the floor breathing hard. "It's not that much, Mitch."

"It's not much if you were with the Smith family on their voyage to space!"

"Who?"

"The Smiths, from lost in space," Mitch let out a small tone of agresion. "You people don't understand the classics."

"Not the classic stuff again," Ginharu said as she walked by. "You should really start watching tv with dad, than these arguments won't happen."

"Oh be quite," Blossom said while helping Mitch up.

"Can you people please be quite," a black haired woman with a large "X" scar on the bridge of her nose. "I'm having a rough day."

"Sorry," the Michelsons said.

------

The day slowly ween on, the sun began to set and Usagiko and Lee lee wonder back to the ryokan. But at the entrance Usagiko stopped the young Asian girl for a moment.

"May I ask you a question?" Usagiko said, "why do you and Dee dee fight so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you guys use to be great friends, but now you two are always at each others throat." Usagiko sat down on the ground, "it's not because of me, is it?"

"No," Lee lee said. "Of course not; it's... Because she was so.. Cold."

"She's always that way, so what's the difference?"

Lee lee closed her eyes for a moment, the memories slowly coming to surface. "When we were younger she was such a free spirit, fun loving and kind of ditzy. But when... My mother was murdered, I turn to her for support." Lee lee's voice trained off until she couldn't speak any more.

Usagiko slowly wrapped an arm around her, "please don't cry."

"Thank you," Lee lee said while holding back tears.

"It's alright," Usagiko said. "I'm here."

Night settled in, Lee lee cuddle into Usagiko's arms. She lifted up the young girl as she dozed off and carried her into her own room, before leaving she kissed Lee lee's forehead lightly.

Lee lee shifted than woke up, than shot up when she saw a figure standing in the doorway. She couldn't tell much detail since it was very dark, but there was something familar about this woman.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Lee lee asked.

"Do you want to know who murdered her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to know who murdered your mother, and why?"


	26. Chapter 25

Dee dee had seen Usagiko and Lee lee when she got up to check on them, when she saw Usagiko pick up the Asian girl she knew she had lost the brunette's heart.

Grabbing a sword she brought with she decided maybe it would be in her best interest to practice rather than lay in bed. She look down at the sword and shivered at the memory of how she retrieve it. But she quietly swipe the air.

She stopped when she saw Lee lee out of the corner of her eye, she was standing on the top of the hill. She turn to face the silhouette. "I saw you. There's no need to rub it in, you won."

Lee lee said nothing, but just stood there. She looked pretty upset about something.

"Didn't you hear me?" Dee dee more agitated, "you've won, she loves you!"

"It's... True," Lee lee said as she shivered.

"Yeah, it is."

Lee lee closed her eyes, her hand reach around her back.

_"I'm making her a sword,"_ a voice echoed around her mind. _"I have a feeling with this sword she will change the world."_

Dee dee raised the sword, she barely blocked a blade from going into her throat. Lee lee was glaring death threats into Dee dee's eyes, tears were rolling down her checks as well.

"What the hell?" Dee dee snapped, "what is **wrong** with you?"

Lee lee leap back, she shivered as she fought down the insults. Another lunge she swung high only to be blocked by Dee dee's own swing.

"It's true," Lee lee said. "You kill my mother!"

"What?"

------

"I've heard you the only one, that has the talent to smith me a sword using the lost Masune forging technique."

"Yes," the woman said. "But I am very picky about who I forge a sword for," she was silent as she eyed the person carefully. "There's something special about you, so I will make you the best."

"Thank you."

------

"You sick bastard," Lee lee snapped. "If I knew how our friendship would end up like I would have driven that sword into your skull." She had a thrust deflected, "I trusted you!"

"What are you talking about?" Dee dee said.

"At Sakusashuyama, you killed my mother for that sword," Lee lee said. She was fully in tears by now.

"That, was your mother?"

"You struck her down in cold blood, I doubted it was true but you're holding the last sword she made. Masune, named after the legendary swordsmith."

"You don't know the whole story," Dee dee said.

"You already killed, lying wouldn't be a stretch for you," Lee lee heard someone shouting from the ryokan. "We'll continue this somewhere else more private," Lee lee said before she leapt up and disappeared.

Dee dee already knew where she was going, she was off like a bat out of hell. She grasp the sword tightly as she dove into the brush.

Once in the clear she could see Lee lee standing there, glaring coldly at her. Dee dee took a pose, the moon lit them both.

"Are you ready," Lee lee asked. "To die?"

------

"I thought this was a peaceful resort," Mitch said. Ginharu and Blossom were by his side as the ryokan owner came out as well.

"It is," the owner said.

"Which way do you think they went?" Blossom asked as she scanned the grounds.

"I think they went to the west," Ginharu pointed out.

"It be better if we just let things run it's natural course," the owner said. "Unless who ever wins comes back and wants to kill us."

------

"Listen to me," Dee dee pleaded while deflected a few shiriken. "I didn't kill her, I tried to save her."

"Shut up!" Lee lee shouted. She charged forward with her blade extended. Dee dee was about to block when she felt something under her foot, a glance revealed something buried in the soft dirt. It was hard to tell what it was but it looked round with a small string attacked. Dee dee's eyes went wide.

"**STOP!**"

Dee dee lunge forward and embraced Lee lee tightly while pushing her back. Lee lee was confused by the actions, she thought it was some kind of trick or Dee dee had lost her mind. But when the entire ground rumble as a strange flash appeared, within seconds they both were engulfed by explosions.


	27. Chapter 26

Dee dee groaned as she struggled to stand, she could feel a light trickle of blood coming from her temple. It wasn't enough to worry about, but it was an annoyance. She was more worried about the still body of Lee lee, who was only a few feet away.

But there was one other being on the field, standing on the crest of the hill. Standing there smugly, silhouetted by the moonlight. Dee dee recognized the figure, she didn't believe that this person was actually Usagiko!

"Seig-sama?" Dee dee said.

"Pity," Usagiko said. "She would have been a fun little girl," she nodded towards Lee lee. "But I guess once a tool has out lived it's usefulness it must be discarded."

"You bastard! If Lilang's dead than I'll flay every square inch of your body off your bone!" Dee dee said as she pose herself to use her sword.

"How amusing," Usagiko said. "You still carry a torch for her? But what else do you keep locked away in your little psyche?"

"Wh... Why?"

Both set of eyes fell upon a trembling form of Lee lee, she was trying to move but her efforts failed.

"You're still alive?" Usagiko looked down at the trembling girl, looking puzzled. "Well, I was hoping you would have been killed without knowing the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Dee dee asked, looking puzzled herself. She retrieve her answer as Usagiko's skin turn black and very detail was lost before her body slither beneath the skin, within moments after sickening sounds of muscle taking on new forms and bones shifting. Where Usagiko was stood a new creature, one that was at least 7 feet tall with strange armor that was reminiscent of a samurai's but more mechanical in a way. Her half face was silhouetted by the now wickedly wild black hair, but what Dee dee can see although it was the same it had a hint of insanity within.

"**_Kumo jyubaku!_**" Seven ropes of spider webs shot out of her body and encapture Lee lee. "Remember, Detrix?" The creature spoke in a unearthly tone. "Remember how I used this on Choisong?"

"What?" Lee lee said.

------

"You're Lee lee's friend, aren't you," Choisong, Lee lee's mother, said. She was a kind person, you can see it in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here in Japan? You are awfully long way from home."

"I know, I came here with my brother and now I'm just waiting for him."

"Do you want to stay with me until he comes back?" She asked.

"Sure," Dee dee said than she noticed the clothed item under her arm. "What that?"

"This is a special item," Choisong said. "I made this for someone, I came out here to hand it to her."

An explosion of dust clouded Dee dee's vision but she could hear a sharp scream ranting the air, when the dust settled down Dee dee could see Choisong in the hold of the seven spider ropes of the creature.

"Protect," Choisong struggle to slice a few stings with the sword. "The Masune, my life is worthless."

"Stop it," Dee dee said while the blade came closer and closer to her jugular and freeing the sword. "STOP IT!"

------

"She killed herself to free the sword," the creature said. "The sword I requested to over throw the Hakke from Katsujyu landed in the hands of you, Detrix. Even though I try to get it you manage to escape."

Dee dee stood there, she remember that. That's how she got her "X" scar.

"You are wondering why didn't I just kill you when we met later? Simple, you've become more skilled than me, it would have been a waste to kill you."

Dee dee was seething at this point. "You used us for your own gain, I'll make you pay for this."

"Go ahead," the creature said. "Just be warn that Lee lee would be placed in danger, would you able to handle that?"

Dee dee was silent as Lee lee was maneuvered in front of the creature, she lower her head as the sword was swung in a high arc. Lee lee screamed as the webs were sliced, Dee dee caught her before falling to the ground. Gentle placing her on the ground Dee dee raised the Masune, she placed a finger at the hilt than slowly slid it along the edge. Were she trace the finger a soft glow emitted from the sword. Soon the entire blade was glowing softly.

The creature released thousands of spider strings. "_**Die, Detrix!"**_

Dee dee charged forward, bringing down the sword which created a wide wave of light. It slid through the creature and the spider strings slowly disappeared, it was silent between the two.

"How ironic," the creature said. "That you have the Masune, named after the legendary swordsmith and rival to Muramasa, the smith that created your brother's sword. Until we me again."

Dee dee shrugged the sword over one shoulder as she smirked, "Never again."

"What?" A mark began to glow on her chest, it was the symbol for "ten" - heaven. -

"We will never met again."

Pain blazed through the creature as her body split open allowing a strange fluid out, she vaporized before hitting the ground. Dee dee walked over to Lee lee was laying, she sheathed the sword and kneeled down.

"It hurts," Lee lee said. "It hurts so bad, to be used."

"Don't worry about it," Dee dee said as she scooped up the Asian girl. "We were all fooled."

"I don't want to live," Lee lee said as she wrapped her arms around Dee dee. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

------

Fuuma lean against the railing, he was staring up at the sky waiting for the strange kid that had saved him earlier. He took in a deep breath, he kind of thought he was cute in a way.

"Hello," Kaiohte said. Fuuma shifted his attention from the sky to the pink haired boy, "sorry to bother you."

"I don't mind," Fuuma shrugged. "I got no plans."

"No girlfriend?"

Fuuma blushed and stammer, "no.. Let's not go there please."

"Sorry," Kaiohte joined him next to the railing. "I just need to tell you something about the enemies you are about to face."

"Thanks," Fuuma said. _I would rather speak about you,_ he thought. "So what's up?"

"Nothing except one of the twelve has fallen," Kaiohte said.

"Okay, I must ask this but who or what are the twelve angels?"

"They are a group that is out to destroy the universe, there was thirteen members but there's now twelve," Kaiohte said. "Each of them are genetically enhanced, using cells from a creature called daimons."

"And that guy that almost killed me?" Fuuma asked.

"Is just another power hungry psycho," Kaiohte said. "But the twelve angels, they are out for destruction."

"I see."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kaiohte turn to Fuuma.

"Yeah."

"You doing anything tonight?"

Fuuma couldn't help but facevault.

------

"I'm going to go check on what happening," Ginharu said after the explosions. Her parents were about to reach for her when she stopped dead in her tracks, there was someone in her way.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My, the youth have no respect for anyone anymore," the man said. He was about the same age as Ginharu, give or take a year. He wore a traveler's cloak and strange sunglasses, it took a second for Ginharu to realize that this kid was blind.

"Why should I show an enemy respect?"

"Such western thinking," he sneered. "Luckily I will slay you where you stand, _**Sakura Jigoku**_!" With those words the entire area faded away, replaced by a field of sakura trees in full bloom. While it was a breathless sight something was very wrong. She couldn't hear anything, not even herself. Or feel anything, even taste and feel were abstracted.

"Welcome to my cherry blossom corridor," the blind kid said. "A living hell where all five senses goes mad."

"Sounds interesting," Ginharu said. "But I will beat you. And sense I don't want to make this quick tell me your name."

"I cast aside my name," the kid said. "To you, I'm just another enemy."

Ginharu felt a aura behind her, she quickly turn to deliver a fast kick only to hit a huge pile of sakura peddles. She was confused than turn to fire eye beams to have a repeat of peddles scatters all over.

She whipped around to punch another but more peddles, soon there were peddles everywhere. She was encased in a tornado of peddles, all there was is whitish pink peddles. She didn't see the silhouette coming up from behind her, she was sliced into piece.

The blind kendo master was shocked to realized that the girl turn into sakura peddles. "What?"

"I told you, I will beat you," Ginharu said. She was holding a reiken. "I'll tell you why. I can see through your illusion, as I am part heaven and blood fox. Two, there's nothing I can cut and three, I'm a lot of cooler than you."

"You're all talk!" The blind kids said.

Ginharu smiled as she became a red silhouette of red peddles, they burst apart. She reappeared behind him, the sakura trees disappeared. Behind her a creature with long bat ears and a furry collar, he quivered before bursting into nothingness.

"That was interesting," Ginharu said as she disband the reiken.

"Ginharu!" Blossom shouted as she rushed over to take her daughter in a rib crushing hug. "If you ever do something that dumb I will kill you!"

"It's not my fault, it choose me," Ginharu said.

"Very entertaining."

Ginharu and Blossom heard the voice and looked up at the source; a woman floating in mid air dressed in a black kimono with silver trim. The strange thing is she looked like an albino only with sharp blue eyes.

"You are certainly going to be a challenge," she said. "But I doubt you can stop me." And with that, she was gone.

"Good gods," Blossom said. "It can't be her."

_Bubbles?_


	28. Chapter 27

She has been tossing and turning all night, her encounter with Changsou had jarred loose something. Something that was tormenting her right now. A name kept coming up over and over, Chibi-Usa.

Guilty finally woke up and the memory finally cleared off enough.

_"They've all betrayed me," the little pink haired girl cried. "Even Hotaru turn her back on me! Please let me join, I will do anything you want."_

That's all she could recall, now laying back down she rubbed a temple while trying to sort out what just happened. So far her memories were messy and hard to figure out, but this one was more clearer than the others. Yet she was still confused.

_Why is this happening?_

------

"This can't be good," Gemini said as she reread the letter from her cousin. "Not good at all."

"What isn't good?" Gemini almost jumped out of her skin and turned around to see her mother, Buttercup, standing there.

"I got an e-mail from Ginharu," Gemini said as she moved out of the way. "Why don't you read it for yourself?" Buttercup shrugged, she was in the process of reading when she blinked and turn to Gemini. "It sounds like the same blind kid that attack me and the others."

"I... Don't understand, does this mean Alex is... Going to be like _him_?"

Gemini was silent, she didn't want to really think her sister has gone to the extremes of self modification. But the truth, they both knew Alex did. They were silent while nursing their own thoughts, this situation wasn't good.

It was down right hell for both of them.

"I'm going to be in my lab," Buttercup said without much emotion.

"You going to be alright?"

"No," Buttercup said but walked off. Gemini sighed as she sat there, she knew when her mother needed some alone time.

_This is just getting worse by the moment,_ Gemini thought.

------

"How was your vacation?" Changsou asked her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginharu snapped. "Normally when someone goes on a vacation they get away from the problem, not be tracked down and force to partake in a freaky battle."

"Okay, normally I don't say this but you have my attention."

Ginharu sighed as she fell onto the couch. "Okay, first this couple got invovled with some kind of super psychopath. The nut brought a friend that attacked me, it was tough."

"I bet," Changsou said.

"Why does this stuff happens to me?"

"It's a gift," Chongsou replied and gained a pillow to the face.

"On the upside the vacation was cut short, but now I'm wondering about that guy at the school. I have a feeling all of this is connected in a strange way."

"Isn't it always?"

------

"Mistress, we've got the codes and destroyed the guardian programs," she said. "Why haven't we release Arial yet?"

"Listen to me carefully," Bubbles said as she rested her head on one hand. "Arial requires a host, that requires a bit of programming but also I would be cheating you out of the revenge you deserve."

"But mistress," the girl said. "I already kill them, every single one."

"Except for one," Bubbles said. "One's still active, and the biggest threat to us."

"You're joking."

"I am not."

The girl was silent for a moment than pressed her hands upon the desk. "Who is she?"

"The messiah of silence," Bubbles said. "She's been active for a while now, destroying both Hakke and C.O. bases for us but now I have the feeling she's starting to recall her past."

"Please allow me to tend to this one," the girl said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bubbles said. "I am sending our strongest to eliminate our enemies, we can't afford to play any longer."

"Yes mistress."

"You have to deal with the ones here, I'll send Shingo to the America to tend with them."

()()()()()()

Sorry for the lack of updates and the slightly choppyness of the chapter, I'm in the process of changing hard drives as this is one knock away from just dying.

On the new drive I'm going to have to restart everything from fresh and I'm only saving - read posting - the most important stories.

Wish me luck.


	29. Chapter 28

The city light's shimmered all around them, with them above the street on the roof it all seemed like a dream. But there was something else bothering on of the roof's occupants, Kaiohte was wide eyed and gap mouth at what Toji had just said. Toji had said that the twelve angels had been losing members and they should leave, just wash there hands of this situation.

"You can't be serious?" Kaiohte said. "We can't just leave," Kaiohte walked around in a circle. "What the hell happened to that super program special thingy? Giga freeze, what about that?"

"I know that this is upsetting but you can't allow your emotions get in the way of your better judgement," Toji said in a slightly lofty tone.

Kaiohte stood there, he felt slightly defeated. Toji was right, he was always right. "Why can't we train them? Or at least prepare them?"

"Because we're out of time now," Toji said. "We can't teach them what they require to survive this battle. Besides I know about you and Fuuma, you seem to really care about him."

Kaiohte was silent. Toji shook his head as he turn, one last look back than the wind took him away.

Kaiohte's fist were balled tightly as he stared down at the ground. "**DAMNIT!"**

()()()()()()

Sorry for the short chapter, this was just for a tie over since after switching hard drives the computer died, the files I had were currupted beyond repair and I have a few side stuff in the fire.


	30. Chapter 29

Gemini laid in bed wide awake thinking of the events that have been occurring during the last few months. From the attacks to the tower incident, it all was leading up to something.

The endless stream of moonlight didn't help the matters ether, she would often take a few glances out the window than return to staring at the ceiling. How long before she would have to confront her sister?

And would she be able to kill her if the event requires?

------

"I left the organization to escape this crap."

"So much for a simple semi-normal life," Blossom said. "What's worse Ginharu got involved too, what they come after her?" She sat down on the edge of the bed with a worried look on her face.

"Bloss," Mitch spoke in a quite tone. "This is going to something we can run away from."

"This is also something that will leave everything thing changed."

The room was eerily silent as they both stared at each other. Mitch sat down next to the ten kitsune and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, there's was no answers he could give to comfort her. In truth he was worried about his daughter too.

"We can't run, can we?" Blossom asked.

"No, we can't."

------

Alex had heard that her superior was sent on a mission to kill the threats in America. It wasn't fair that he would have the fun of crushing those hollow creatures beneath his heel but she knew that Bubbles knew better, they were now threats and threats must be dealt with in extreme measures.

Leaning back in her chair she knew that soon the scum of the earth will be washed away. This made her happy, very happy in deed.

"Alexandria," Bubbles said as she came in. Alex stood up and saluted her aunt. "I have a mission for you, I want you to follow Shingo to America ASAP to prevent any istakes to happen."

"Yes, ma'am."

This made her very, very, very happy, in deed.


	31. Chapter 30

"How was your vacation?" Jack asked Dee dee as she walked into the break room.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dee dee snapped as she took a seat. "It was one of the worst times of my life, in fact Lee lee is filing a report about what happened right now."

"Filing a report about your vacation?" Jack asked as he got a candy bar from the vending machine. "Ether you people are the most workiholic oriented beings I've ever seen or something happened."

"Yeah," Dee dee said as she lowered her head onto a resting arm. "Like Usagiko betraying us."

"I normally don't saying this and mean it but you have my attention," Jack said as he sat down. "Usagiko was a traitor?"

"Yeah, she played both of us for her own gain."

"Sorry... I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"You're concern is enough for me," Dee dee said. "She has been using me since the beginning."

Dee dee stood up and left the room. Jack was silent in thought as he chewed his candy bar, not really tasting anything. There's been something off about Usagiko and he knew it since he met the girl, now he learns the girl was a traitor.

_The question is who is she working for?_

------

Fuuma walked around the corner. He's been cutting back on his martial arts classes, this was now a treat for him as he walk down the busy streets. He felt it was a better decision to take the more populated areas in case something would happen, he didn't want someone getting the jump on him.

A ringing had caught his attention. His cell phone was trying to get his attention, it seems someone had sent him a text message.

**Fuuma-kun.**

**I want to see you tonight at your house.**

**There's something important to talk about.**

Fuuma saw it was from Kaiohte, while heading back he wonder what he wanted. From the tone of the letter it wasn't good. Soon another text message followed from his parents, they were going to be gone for the weekend.

_What perfect timing for this,_ Fuuma thought with a bit of humor. _It's like this whole thing was planned._

------

Changsou looked up at Guilty. She knew there was something running around the grey haired girl, she just didn't know whether to ask what's bothering her or let it be for now. "Is there something bothering you?"

Guilty snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "No, not really."

"Just wondering," Changsou said. "So, what do you want to do today? There's a new movie opening today."

"I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood to sit for a long time."

"Maybe a small stroll through the mall? Visit the arcade?"

"Sounds good to me," Guilty said as she allowed Changsou to wrap an arm around her's while strolling out of guilty's place. They stopped when they came face to face to a strange black haired woman holding a strange spear with a large curved blade. Without a thought Guilty shoved Changsou aside before the she along with several meters of road were engulfed by an energy blast.

"GUILTY!" Changsou shouted.

------

Jude expected this. The man that was at the tower had appeared again at a construction.

He cracked his knuckles than prepare for a fight as he charged forward.

()()()()()()

How to stop a fanfic writer's productivity.

Give him a 8-bit Nintendo and a copy of Mission: Impossible.

Ugh, evil robot arms.


	32. Chapter 31

Dust settled, a long and narrow smoldering ditch was revealed along with a figure just standing there. Narrow eyed and sneering Guilty was still alive.

In fact she was down right livid.

"How?" The strange woman was stunned by the turn of events. "You couldn't survive a bullet before being sealed away, how can you with stand my attack?" She shook her head and lower the glave into an attack position. She launched forward at inhuman speeds, lifting up the blade preparing to thrust when the blade was deflected away and the staff was grabbed by Guilty.

Guilty stared deeply and coldly into this woman's eyes. Something within her own mind was released.

_"They've betrayed me, I want revenge."_

"I remember you," Guilty said as her grip on the staff tighten. "_**BETRAYER**_!" The staff shattered into million of pieces, the woman fell back onto her rear staring up at the now fuming Guilty. "I remember you quite well now, Hotaru."

The woman stood up shakily before being grabbed by the throat and slammed down onto the ground so hard that pieces of sidewalk went everywhere.

Guilty stood over the slump body than looked over at Changsou to make sure she was alright. She saw her shaking but unhurt, her stare was transfixed on the strange woman. Guilty return to the woman and saw she was standing up again, only this time her skin was turning an ashy grey as her clothes was burn away to reveal a strange uniform beneath - or being created - while butterfly wings took form. The remains of the staff shatter to reveal a claymore hidden within.

"And now you will receive the fate you deserve," Hotaru said. Raising the blade over her head. "Die!"

Guilty smirked before pointing two fingers at Hotaru. A small ball of energy that formed between the spread fingers literarily shot right through the woman's chest, which sent her reeling backwards and landing on the ground. Hotaru shifted and slowly got up, a small hole was now in her chest.

"Damn you," Hotaru said. "I'll see you in hell."

"Same here." Guilty placed both hands together and took up the "gun" pose as Hotaru prepared to attack. Releasing the energy blast the entire area was washed away as Hotaru was slowly became a silhouette than quickly turn into ash.

"Remind me," Changsou said from her standing point wide eyed. "To never cross you."

------

Fuuma snuggle closer to the warmth of Kaiohte as the sun pour through the window. Last night the pink haired boy came to the door for a small talk, that had lead to Kaiohte revealing his coyote ears and fox tail - among other things. -

Fuuma slowly went back to sleep, he wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

The apocalypse will wait a little longer.

------

"Boss," a man said from behind the tall wild man. "We've come to give some assistance." Two men emerged from the shadows, both appeared to be like cybernetic werewolves in business suits.

"I guess its time," Shingo said as he slowly disappeared into the shadows.

Jude felt like she was in over her head now as she face three angels.

The first wolf was silverish blue fur that shimmer like it was metal while his jaw with a hydraulic system on both sides of the mouth. The second wolf was rusty red with metal claws. They both charged fast, Jude had to duck down while rolling backwards while blue snapped his jaw and red slashed the air. Red lifted a claw and slam down where Jude's leg was, she rocketed into the air but both followed by leaping up and try getting her there.

Roll around than using a steel beam to launch herself downward Jude avoided getting killed, she fired an eye beam at the red wolf. Both landed feet first, but now red now has a large hole in the center of his torso.

"Stupid girl," Shingo spoke from the shadows in a unearthly voice. "We are the most powerful of the twelve angels, simple lazers can't kill us!"

Jude moved out of the way of blue's snapping jaws but landed in the path of red's claws. She swung her upper body to one side to avoid the tips but felt the edge scraping her shoulder and drawing a little blood, she took the chance and slammed the back of her fist into the creature's throat hard. Red staggered away grasping at a now enclosed throat trying to get air back in. This left blue.

Jude rushed to punch right though the blocking claw of the creature, the fist fell to ground but it's owner was sent into a steel spike. Firing a lazer beam into the chest blue hollowed as a small amount of blood leak out of mouth, he launched forward but was sent back onto the spike. Jude was getting sick of this, she lean back and unleashed a flaming fist attack that blasted a large hole so big it left nothing but a frame of a torso.

"Interesting," Shingo said. The ground shook as a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadows. Jude watched the true form of Shingo emerge from the darkness. "You will be an intriguing fight."

"Holy crap!" Jude shouted as she laid eyes on the creature.


	33. Chapter 32

A large body, about twice the size of a garbage truck, that appeared to be living stone with a large carving of the cosmic madola on it's chest/stomach area with a stone lion head.

Jude stood there stunned by the creature, it's red eyes focused on her as it's jaw opened to reveal a light within. Moving fast Jude flew right out of the way of a cannon blast that vaporized the place where she was standing.

"Since you have fought and defeated the volcano brothers now you must be tired," Shingo said. "And you have became an easy target." He fired another blasted, this one was too close for comfort. Jude realized she was cornered and now there's no escape.

Shingo opened his jaw to allow another shot, when something had smashed into his back and exited through his chest/stomach. That something had it's back to Shingo but a smug smile was on his face. Shingo glared down, "Mandark."

The cloaked psychopathic scientist turn. "I don't know who you are, or why you are here but I sense you are very powerful. And that's all I care about."

"Stupid child," the creature said before firing off a shot. "This is the end of your search for power, as you will die here and **now**!"

Mandark dodge a shot easily and floated in the air. "Is this the full extant of your power? Than I better just leave... What?"

Shingo chuckled as his wound healed slowly, he reared his head and fired off a larger blast. The creature's body was sliced in half as a new figure enter the battle, a young man in golden samurai armor wielding a long sword.

"Toji?" Mandark said confused.

"Who's he?" Jude asked herself. Shingo narrowed his eyes, his body slid back into place.

All three focused on the creature as the creature return glares. Mandark rushed in first, energy surrounded his leg as he driven his foot into Shingo's face and carved all the way to the other end. Toji took up a stance, leaf-shaped energy balls appeared around the sword before he charged forward to carved a long gash along Shingo's body while Jude came down with full force of her fist.

Carved and with a large hole in it's back Shingo laughed, he healed up insatiately. "Stupid children, I am one of the most powerfulest of the twelve angels. I can't be so easily defeated by _you_!"

Shingo stepped forward than felt a foot shatter. His entire body cracked badly as small pieces fell away, Shingo open his mouth to fire a beam and his jaw fell off.

"No matter how strong the stone is," Toji said. "The smallest drops can crack the surface."

Shingo literarily fell to pieces, the lion head was the last thing left. It became dust after colliding with the ground.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," Toji said.


	34. Chapter 33

"I'm coming with."

Kaiohte was slightly stunned to hear those words as he got dressed. Looking over to Fuuma he open his mouth to say something but shut it, waiting for the reason why.

"If this cataclysm is as bad as you say I want to fight, I want to do something."

Kaiohte was silent, within there were ton of emotions running wild within him. To leave Fuuma behind and protect him yet get killed if he fails or bring him with and wind up dead because of him. Ether way Kaiohte saw that Fuuma would live or die, he help pull out a suitcase.

"Thanks, Kai-kun." Fuuma lean in and kissed Kaiohte.

------

Rain started to fall on the streets of Tokyo, the people beneath the high raises the masses went on with their destinations without a second thought. But she saw much more than that, she saw preprogram zombies awaiting the end that she would bring.

Twelve angels; six fell.

Bubbles laughed.

Behind her was the remaining angels. She turn only her head to stare at them over her shoulder while letting her mind take in this new information. "Are you telling me that both Hotaru **and** Shingo have been defeated?"

"Yes," the informant said.

"What are you six doing to prevent their progress?" Bubbles return to the city. "Please tell me you are not planning on _playing_ them, are you?"

"No, we will personally greet them in the tower when they come to Japan."

Bubbles glared over her shoulder. "This _**tower**_?"

"N-no!" The informant stuttered nervously. "In fact there's a false tower we've created to draw their attention away."

"Fine, but if you fail," Bubbles turn around to face them dead on. "Hell would be the least of your worries."

------

Ginharu was on the streets, it was raining and she felt like hell. Despite this she still continued on with her personal mission, she reached into her coat pocket and felt the hilt of the reiken.

Lightning streak across the sky. Almost signaling an omen.

------

"I guess he's coming with, isn't he? But why is she here?"

"Same reason they're here."

Toji and Kaiohte were standing across from each other, their own little groups were standing next to them as well. They were all near the airfield were a plane that was owned by Mandark was waiting.

"Quite a group," Gemini said.

"Tell me about it," Jude said as she looked up at the robot operated plane.

"I'm only with to fight," Mandark said. "You are just with because Toji asked me."

"Drawing of the six," Gemini joked. "What a title."

------

Dexter stood on top of the building staring down at the two girls in the center of the battle field. They would be great against the twelve angels, he decided maybe to approach them later when things are settled.

Computer was next to him receiving a instant message from Toji and Kaiohte. "Dexter," Computer said. "They got a team coming here, what do you want me to send back?"

"Meet back at the pre-plan destination," he said. "I think I got some more to help on the way." Dexter cleared his throat quickly. "Excuse me, you two."

Guilty and Changsou looked around confused. They both looked up to see a red hair man in a travel's cloak standing on the edge of a building with a silver mechanical wolf by his side.

"Would you mind if we talk for a second? This involves that woman that just had attacked you." The man jump off the edge and landed on the streets - which were about seven stories below - with little to no effort.

"Who are you?" Guilty asked defensively.

"I'm sorry to be rude," the man said as he bowed. "I am Dexter, this is computer."

"Why are you introducing yourself?" Changsou asked.

"Because this is very off situation. I have a few friend that is trying to stop... It would be better if we would just sit down and I explain this, because it's very complex and this isn't the best place."

Guilty and Changsou looked over their shoulders and saw the mass destruction. Maybe he is right about that.

But it's Japan, a youma attack on a hourly basis.


	35. Chapter 34

Ginharu looked over the train schedule while checking her change, it was a decision between the cheaper one way one time use or the few yen more all day pass. Correction, she had read the prices wrong.

The all day pass is cheaper so, she took an all day pass. Now the question is where to go now? She could faintly feel these strange energy patterns in the air, like the one behind her.

Ginharu finally realized that someone with a lot of power was behind her, turning she didn't quite expect to see her sister, a grey haired woman and some red haired man in a cloak. Walking out of the station she draw their attentions, once next to them she looked over the other two then at Changsou.

"Maybe I should introduce them," Changsou said.

"That would be nice." Ginharu was introduced to Guilty first, than to Dexter. "I hate to ask this but what's going on?"

"This is going to be a long story." Changsou said.

------

"Some jet," Gemini said sarcastically.

"Quite." Mandark snapped.

"I have to agree with her on this," Jude said.

"Quite."

"It was so heavy it took _two_ of us to keep it from hitting the ground." Fuuma said.

"That's because you two are just half puffs!" Mandark snapped than returned to the fallen jet, which had crash landed in the center of a forest. He was busy within the engine system when he let out a "AHA". Pulling out a part that looked to have been mauled by some kind of hellhound, he held it up for the others to see.

"Okay." Kaiohte said. "What is it?"

"It's the axis system," Gemini said. "But it look like it has been crushed by something."

"At the airport?" Toji asked.

"No," Mandark cut in. "It wouldn't take off if this was damaged, this was done while in the air."

"How did that happen?" Fuuma asked.

"We're dealing with some unusual enemies, you're going to run into unusual stuff."

"I guess it doesn't matter," Toji said thoughtfully. "What matters is we're here in Japan, and now we must find the twelve angels before it's too late."

"That's nice," Jude said. "So which way we go?"

Toji became very nervous. "I don't know."

Everyone else facevalted.

------

_**Japan, 1995.**_

The flames were everywhere. The entire now ruined neighborhood was lit up by the blazing mansion, the dead litter the landscape.

In the yard of the burning mansion two girls were, one with short black hair and glowing violet eyes while the other has long reddish pink hair and red eyes.

The pink hair girl was badly bloodied and being held up by the black haired girl. Before them stood before the team of silhouetted beings, the ones that caused this madness.

"What do you want?" The black hair girl shouted. "You have the damn grail, what else do you want?"

"We want Hotaru back," The leader said. "Along with my daughter."

The pink haired girl coughed up a small amount of blood but than laughed. "You told me you have no daughter."

"Hotaru's gone, you killed her at the observatory." The black haired girl snapped. "Just like the rest of them," The gestured towards the neighborhood."

"She's needed for the future," another figure said. "So hand her over."

"No," the pink haired girl said. "If I'm nothing more than a pawn than I want no part of the future, at least _your's_!"

"Don't be selfish." Another being said.

"Listen to her," A voice said behind them. "It's so hypocritical."

The black haired looked behind her to see several figures silhouetted by the fire of the collapsing house. "The outer defenders."

"What?" The leader said. "Who's side are you on?"

"We're on the side that defends the solar system."

"You've became too corrupt for your own good," another figure said. "The messiah of silence is longer the threat she was."

"Traitors." The leader said.

The two girls limped away - with the help of a blue haired woman - while the others choose to fight head on.

------

"Traitors!" Mandark shouted. "That was the last nutty buddy bar." He was crying as he pressed his face against the vending machine glass door, staring at the empty space where the nutty buddy was.

"I think I save you some grief," Jude said. "It taste bland." She finish off the last bite.

"Than why did you eat the whole thing?" Mandark demanded.

"Simple, I enjoy the taste of you not getting any."

"I was afraid of him, why?" Fuuma asked Kaiohte.

Toji sighed. It has been a few hours since they crash the plane and walked the small stretch of road they found by chance, they wound up her at a small train station. Now they were resting and trying to plan on which course of action is best.

"This may take a while," Kaiohte said as the two began to fight.

"I manage to buy a ticket." Toji said when everyone stopped. "Were all heading towards Kyoto."


	36. Chapter 35

1995.

"We're going to Kyoto." The blue hair woman had said after looking over the map.

"How are you holding up, Chibi-Usa?" The black haired girl said.

"Despite a few pains, I'm fine." Chibi-usa, a pink haired girl, said. There were patches of bandages on her body while a few gazes wrapped around her head while a small cloth eye patch cover her right eye. "I'm sorry to drag you into this."

"Don't worry about it," the black haired girl said. "Just don't worry."

------

She looked over to the windows watching the scenery fly by. A strange sense of deja vu washed over her, it was familiar. But Guilty shook her head, it wasn't important now. What was is this twelve angels business.

Dexter had explained everything, and now they - her, Dexter, computer (in her "palm" form), Changsou and Ginharu - were heading towards their headquarters.

While the others maybe trying to be on more friendly terms and what not, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. especially ones about her past.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Ginharu said, breaking the grey haired girl out of her mind set. "What you thinking about?"

With a smile Guiltily just replied, "nothing, just thinking." Ginharu was about to say something but Changsou gave a look that said not to bother her at the moment. Guilty lean her head back and stared at the ceiling, her mind kept going over each name and memory.

_Will I ever find out who I am?_

------

"Okay, why are we in Kyoto?" Fuuma asked. As he watched the people walk by the station they just exited. "Are you completely sure this is where they would be stationed?"

"It's a logical guess from what you told me," Mandark said. "If this thing, Arial, is really some kind of super being that requires masses of energy than Kyoto is an ideal place to set up."

"Why would that be?" Jude asked. "Wouldn't Tokyo or Osaka be better?"

"No," Kaiohte said. "Don't you feel _**it**_? That energy in the air and earth?" He turn to face the streets while placing a hand one hip. "It's that energy that I think what it is needs, no where else in Japan, maybe the world, has this power."

"Melodramatic." Gemini said. "So how do we find their place?"

"Easy," Toji said. "We look for a area where there' a huge amount of energy flow in the air, but in the center there's little to no flow."

"Make sense to me," Kaiohte said.

"So let's go." Fuuma said.

------

"I sabotaged the plane like you said," the angel said as he appeared in a wisp of smoke. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the tower."

"exhalant! Now go to your floor and wait for them, this is the twelve angel's last stand. Don't screw this up."

"Will do boss."

------

"Do you sense that?"

"Yeah, it's too strange."

"A little too strange."

"That's where they could be," Computer said.

"Okay," Dexter said. "I'm out of the loop here, feel what?"

"A high amount of pure energy, than it drops off in a area like someone is leeching from it." Guilty said. "And they must be very strong to require that much power."

So, it could be Arial?" Dexter asked.

"Only one to find out," computer said as she changed from her "palm" mode into her wolf form. "Let's go."


	37. Chapter 36

A massive object made of a glass-like substance, over 500 meters in length and 500 meters in height. It filled the room of high tech equipment and wires. Within the bubble was something of dark power as black energy swim around. In the center of all of the darkness, Arial slept. Awaiting to be released from it's cage.

She had lied.

Bubbles had lied about the guardians being destroyed. Because if she told them the whole truth they would turn against her, like hell she was going to share this power. If they knew they would rip her to shreds.

The truth of the matter is she implanted the guardians into the twelve angels during their modifications.

And soon they would all be gone, leaving the power to her.

------

**1996.**

She watched the woman's body slam into the wall and fall away like a wet noodle. Next to her was her right hand woman, a blond that could pass herself off as ether her twin or - at the least - sister, was cracking her knuckles. "Where is she?" She asked coldly.

"Who?" The woman said. She clutched her side and fell to the ground, "who do you want?"

The blond walked forward while she watched, the blond slipped her arms under the woman's and lifted her up while paying no attention while the woman screamed in pain.

"Where is she," she asked again while reaching out and grasping one side of her chest and giving a squeeze to send out more pain from the broken ribs. "Tell me, WHERE!"

The woman was in tears as she screamed. When she was released by her she took a moment to gather her own thoughts, "she's dead. You're little assassin squad injure her so much she died even with treatment." She receive a strong punch from her. She swore her jaw broke.

"Not her," she asked. "Where is **SHE**?"

The woman was silent, she was even silent as a fist come in contact with her ribs.

The blond dropped the woman onto the floor in a heap. "What now?"

"If she won't tell us where she is," she said coldly as she turn away. "Than rape and kill her."

"Oh goody." Blond said as she reach down and tore off the woman's shirt.

"You're a bastard Usagi!" The woman shouted as she fought against her attacker. "No wonder mamoru left you! No wonder your own daughter hates you! Usagi, why won't you face me you coward!" She lunge forward and bite the blond's shoulder but was forced on to the floor. "NO! STOP! USAGI, YOU GALAXIA COPY!"

She, Usagi, stopped dead in tracks as the blond pushed herself off of the blue haired woman. It was one of her buttons, to be called _that_.

"Prepare to feel hell," Usagi snapped.

The woman glared. "I already have."

------

They stood there across from each other. Mandark and Dexter stared daggers at each other as time and space desolve around them, both of them mortal - and some say eternal - enemies. But here they were about to join forces to fight a common enemy.

"Do you think they have something going between them?" Gemini whispered to Toji. Mandark sweatdroped.

"I smell shounen-ai," Ginharu said to Guilty and Changsou. Dexter facevaulted.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" They both shouted to their teams as they turn around to face them.

"Don't look at us." Toji said. "It's you two look like a couple."

"NO WE DON'T!" Both of them shouted.

"Riiight," the others said.

------

"That's our enemy?" The woman said as she stared out the window down at the small crowd down stairs. "How they ever got this far is beyond me, but we better prepare ourselves."

()()()()()()

I wonder if anyone knows who some of the "extra" characters are actually from.

Hmmm?


	38. Chapter 37

The doors swung open. Dexter and Mandark were the first through the doors, followed by Jude and Gemini. Kaiohte and Fuuma lead Changsou and Ginharu through while Guilty and Toji made sure no one got the drop on them while Computer took up rear guard duty. No surprise that the doors slam shut behind them and the lights went dim.

A sharp laughter came from everywhere. "Vagabonds," a disembodied voice said. "Welcome to your final resting place."

A figure fell from the ceiling. Standing up to it's full height smoke began to swirl around, the figure was nothing more than a large stick of a man with a very visible cheshrine grin.

"I'll take him on," Kaiohte said. Fuuma tried to stop him but Kaiohte was already in front of the group. He brushed some hairs out of his face as the figure just leap into the air, summoning blades from his sleeves and coming down towards Kaiohte.

The point was about to come down onto the coyote boy when Kaiohte swipe his arm to knock it away than followed it up with a another swipe to the figure's chest. The figure still kept grinning as he fell across the room, he landed on his feet.

"Interesting," the figure said. "It seems you have some skill." He took another rush at Kaiohte, smoke ensheild him.

Fuuma and his cousins were busy trying to see through the now smoke choked battle area. "How can he take him on like that?"

"It's a feng shui thing," Mandark said as the battle raged on. "From what I can tell this freak is nothing more than fire from all this smoke."

"Someone please explain." Jude said.

"It works like this," Dexter started as two streams cut through the air within the smoke. "Feng shui is a type of magic used by Taoist based upon the five elements of nature."

Kaiohte jump over the figure's ground slice, the blade went through the metal floor like it was water. He landed hard on the figure's back and leapt away.

"Five elements?" Gemini asked.

"Metal, water, wood, fire and earth. Each has a counter-part that empowers them or weakens them." Dexter lean his head to one side to avoid a blade. "By feng shui, Kaiohte is water based on his birthday. And water over powers fire this guy is in trouble."

Kaiohte shot under the figure's swing. He deliver a sharp kick to the figure's back, than jump over and on the way down Kaiohte perform a heel drop kick that collided with the back of the figure's neck. There was a loud shattering sound as the figure's black shell fell away.

"I wish I could see how he's doing in there," Fuuma said.

"Something tells me you don't want to know." Guilty said.

------

1997.

"How did our master get sealed away?" The blond said as the chair travel through the air and landed on the other side of the room. "Our leader is gone and that brat is still out there some where."

"Mina-" the brunette stopped dead as the cold blue eyes burn into her soul. "Aino-sama. Hotaru and Iron mouse had managed to over power our Tsukino-san than seal away her away in a unknown location."

"Find the messiah." Aino snapped coldly.

------

The smoke cleared off to one side, creating a type of wispy arena walls as the figure revealed his new form. A tall and thin man in a bright red trench coat with cuffs and a collar made of fire, his face seem to be in a permanent frown with purple eyes and a head of grey hair that went very where.

Kaiohte summon up full spirit form, a ring of water whirled all around him. "Come on." The figure became a Cerberus of flames as he dashed forward only to collide with a wall of water as Kaiohte smiled, a spike had literally went through the flame man.

Kaiohte watch the figure fall to the floor, he knew he had won the match.


	39. Chapter 38

"Kaiohte!" Fuuma shouted as he rush through the clearing smoke to embrace the animal spirit. "You're alright."

"Not if you crush me first!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Fuuma said as he let go.

"That seemed easy," Guilty said as she and Ginharu walked over to the stairwell that had just opened up. "Almost too easy."

"That's because I think they had sent some of their most strongest after us," Dexter said. "Logically they're should be one last truly strong on in the twelve angels."

"Just because they had sent it's their strongest," Fuuma said in a serious tone. "Doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet, up their could be the elite of the twelve."

"Elite?" Jude asked.

"This is their last stand," Gemini said. "They are not just going to lay down and die." She walked over to the stairwell and looked up the narrow path up to the second floor. "Who wants to find out what's on floor two?"

------

Within the large mass of darkness the figure dreams. The entity known as Arial shifted around as more bonds are shattered.

How long until her power is revealed?

------

The room was the same size as below, only it seemed smaller from all of the vegetation growing upon the walls. No surprise to see something was seen slithering beneath, a harsh wind blew from every corner of the room as leaves created a large ball in the center.

The leaves went everywhere as the new enemy appeared. A large frog with "shoulders" pads that was reminiscent of a samurai's but made of leaves. It's throat expanded than went back to normal, it did it again a few times.

"MOVE!" Fuuma shouted as the group scattered, not a moment too soon as the frog expanded his throat than open his mouth to let out a steady stream of fire.

Computer shot out the Muramasa sword, Dexter charge forward and leap over the flame beam. The frog was split in half but the entire room was set ablaze, the entire team manage to get into another room like the first. Several things slither up from the floor and more of those frogs, Dexter took up a stance than swung in a wide arc to carve through them.

"Are these angels?" Kaiohte asked as two leaf frogs appeared behind him, he summon two ice spike to impale them.

"No," Mandark said as he kick the air while creating a vortex of power that turn four more frogs into ash. "If I have to waver a guess, these things are person pets of the next 'angel.'"

Gemini was glowing in an intense light before a small area around her was set on fire by her Chemical X Insigma powers. Each flame flicker turn into a small bullet-like dragon, these dragons shot through the frogs.

The team moved into the next room. With a fire-empowered Gemini leading the way. It was here the angel, a being that was a large frog with a full samurai armor, sat upon a large tree pedestal.

Frogs appear in the corners to spit more flames that set the entire room ablaze.

The samurai frog looked down at Gemini. "A perfect world," the frog spoke. "Is a place where people think alike."

"How can you fight us?" The samurai frog asked staring down at the team of misfits heroes. "We're on the verge of creating a new world by eliminating the scum. This ideal of a perfect dream is almost realized by our master, why do you still insist on fighting us?"

"I'm sorry," Gemini said. "But I don't have a pretty, meta-physiological speech but I just like the things the way they are." She avoided a flame beam from one of the lesser frogs, and came right for the samurai frog. The samurai frog expanded his throat than shot out pure air that shattered the floor but Gemini manage to make it through. She Slammed into samurai frog and forced him off his platform.

"DEXTER!" Gemini shouted as she fell towards the ground. Dexter nodded and jump up. Samurai frog was sliced into four pieces,Mandark followed closly with a energy upper cut that turn the samurai frog into ash.

The team got out the blazing floor, as the door to the stairwell closed behind them the entire floor was being flooded by water.

"Okay," Jude said almost out of breath. "Maybe they didn't exactly send their strongest."

"That being was weak," Mandark said as he float in the center of the stairwell. "It's all of those severents that was a pain."

"I want to know," Gemini said as she rested. "How the hell does a huge frog use a sword?"


	40. Chapter 39

It was no surprise to wonder into another element based room like before. This room was vast and purely metal based. This smelled like-

"A trap!" Guilty shouted as she grabbed Ginharu while a large metal panel fell from the roof and slam into the floor, separating the teams. On one side was Guilty, Ginharu, Kaiohte, Mandark and Dexter, on the other was Fuuma, Jude, Gemini, Toji and Computer.

"Well isn't this nice." Fuuma said before trying to bust down the wall. "It's reinforced gundamium, damn it!" He said as he rubbed his sore hand. Another panel fell again, separating him from the others. The panels kept falling until each person was in a small arena-like cell.

A cold laugh came through the air than the angel spoke. "You have come so, far. Hollow beings, but in god's will I know we will triumph over you!"

"Oh, gods." Gemini said as she realized who the voice was. The ceiling above her opened up while the floor jittered and slowly began to move up.

Fuuma was trying every one of his powers without resorting to hitting the wall but to no avail. He heard something clank, turning his head he saw a small red orb sitting on the floor.

Jude was trying to punch her way out, her hands were in pain but she kept on going until a small orb fell onto the floor. Turning she raised a brow.

"Gather the wind to my blade," Toji said as a turbine of power encircle his sword. "AGELESS GALE!" His attack made a small dent in the metal. A orb landed behind him.

Mandark was using everything he had to dent the metal, when the orb fell onto the floor the only thing on his mind was this; _Oh, shit_.

Dexter was trying to figure his way out of the metal cell when he saw the orb. "Okay, this can't be good."

Guilty was trying to figure which was better, destroying the floor or the ceiling. A orb fell from the ceiling but it was turn into dust by a small shot of energy from Guilty.

Computer was firing off her silver moon canon, the walls were becoming badly dented from the stress. She heard something fall behind her. Looking back she was stunned. Another robotic wolf just like her except for it's colour - which was purple - was sitting there.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Computer said.

------

Gemini looked up as the floor raised itself to the next story. She knew who would be waiting for her, the person that had dragged her into this whole world saving business. The person that had brought her to the door step of the twelve angels.

Alexandria.

------

The red orbs glow and took on forms.

For Dexter it took on the form of Zeiger Utonium, who was dressed in a purple leather trenchcoat with long blades attached to at the forearms.

"Nice touch," Dexter said as he prepared himself. "Using a holograph of our worst foes, quite cleaver." Dexter braced himself as he blocked a side swipe, than counter quickly. Rolling under a swipe Dexter launched forward with a upward slash, he smiled when the illusion started to flicker. Now he took a stance where the sword's tip was aimed at the hologram's center, charging forward he carved right through the orb.

As the two halves of the orb fell to the floor Dexter wound how is he going out this cell?

------

Mandark's left eye was twitching. He was expecting much worse than some one posing as his worst enemy, he didn't both and just fried the orb. Now he had to figure out how to get out of the cell.

------

Fuuma watched as the hologram took on the form of Jude. Fuuma narrowed his eyes as he charged while swinging his leg to perform a crescent kick that was blocked but than swung his upper half down to unlock his leg from the failed kick than swipe her feet away before shooting back up to land another kick to Jude's back.

Fuuma was taking in a few breaths after his "breakdance" fight scene he charged forward to slip behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist than launching her backwards into the ground in a German suplex.

Fuuma knew that this thing was a hologram system, all he had to jar the device that emits the illusion. It's a matter of knocking the thing around until he can get a clear shot at the device.

He's just got to hang in there.

------

Jude was left in a murderous mood when the hologram took on the form of a machine that had took her family a few years ago. It was like some kind of very sick joke, playing with her psyche.

It didn't take much to use her full strength while in this rage mode, one punch did the trick of knocking out the orb. The hologram fell apart without it's source of power.

Now she wonder how to get out of here.

------

Her beam cannon had pierced right through the machine, which had lead Computer to wonder if these minions is just for distractions.

But she'll wonder about that later, she's got teammates to save.

"Lunar cannon."

------

Toji picked up the orb after a few moments of nothing, it spark a little before and now it was just a dented metal ball.

Now he just have to focus on getting out of the cell, and finding out what happened to his friends.

()()()()()()

Sorry for the crappy fight scenes, I'm having a bit of writer's block.


	41. Chapter 40

"So. We've finally come around, haven't we Alexandria?"

"'Fraid so sister."

"Why do you want to go through with this?"

"Because... It's god's will."

Aishi teta to nageku ni wa.

Gemini watched in horror and disgust as her sister stood up from the leather chair while Alexandria began to change. Her skin turn pure white than black, something darker than dark as small "cuts" appeared.

Within these cuts Gemini can see something mechanical and moving, her skin rippled in time with these hidden "movements." The openings grew wider, soon the skin on her arm was gone revealing a mass of robotics and metal.

Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta.

The face solidified into a emotionless mask set against a flaring blackness that appeared to be fur-like, her torso became robotic. Two large claws with four feet long blades with no visible attachments took form and floated above her shoulders.

In the end there wasn't a thing left of Alexandria. Mind body or soul.

"What are you?" Gemini asked stunned.

Mada kokoro no hokorobi o.

"Elohim."

Ryasenumama kaze ga fuiteru.

"Is that what I should carve on your tombstone?" Gemini asked. She felt her body begin to tingle, a fire appeared in her eyes as Elohim was preparing to attack. Flames seem to magically appear around Gemini's wrist and ankles while Elohim's bladed claws glow softly.

Hitotsu no asu o mite.

Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru.

"DIE!" Elohim shouted as her claws raised and fell down sending waves through the air slicing through the air. Gemini dash beneath and swung her left to roll once and land on her back to deliver a sharp kick to the creature's body.

Kimi no ai yurikagode.

The manage to melt open a small hole in the torso, Elohim pay no attention as the claws came down where Gemini is laying. Luckily she moved fast enough to avoid being impaled and grab one claw, the flame had spread up her limps as her eyes took on a intense glow.

Mo Ichido yasurakani nemure tara.

Kawaita hitomi de dareka na iteure.

Elohim lifted her psionic claw to slam Gemini straight into the ground. The creature's fist came for Gemini's head, she in turn launch a punch to deflect it away.

The real folk blues.

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake.

The claw had the puff pinned, but the other claw and other attacks were deflected faster than Elohim can throw them. Now Gemini was fully a flame, her very torso threaten to metal away the claw.

Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei no warukuwanai.

Ichido kiri de owarunara.

Elohim pulled away but Gemini took this chance to lunge forward to run her fist through Elohim's throat. Pulling out her fist the next blow was aimed at the creature's mask which cracked.

Kibou ni michita zetsuboto.

The claw shot out than turn to aim for Gemini. The puff turn quickly to snatch the claw, than melted it away. "You're next, freak."

Wanaga shika kerrete kono chansu.

Elohim raised a claw. Gemini summoned the full flames of her power.

Nani ga yoku te kuramitaita.

Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou.

"Are you ready to be cleansed?" Elohim spoke as black liquid fell from wounds.

"Are you ready to pay for what you done to our mothers?"

The real folk blues.

Both charged forward. Claws exposed and fist a flame they met in the center.

Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake.

Hikaru mono subete ga ougen to wa kagirenai.

()()()()()()

Sorry for the long wait, but this is basically the first song "fic" I did (actually it's more of a song "chapter".)

Plus I'm also trying to plan future projects too.

P.S. The song is **_the real folk blues_** from Cowboy Bebop (Go. Watch. Now!)


	42. Chapter 41

"So. We've finally come around, haven't we Alexandria?"

"'Fraid so sister."

"Why do you want to go through with this?"

"Because... It's god's will."

Gemini watched in horror and disgust as her sister stood up from the leather chair while Alexandria began to change. Her skin turn pure white than black, something darker than dark as small "cuts" appeared.

Within these cuts Gemini can see something mechanical and moving, her skin rippled in time with these hidden "movements." The openings grew wider, soon the skin on her arm was gone revealing a mass of robotics and metal.

The face solidified into a emotionless mask set against a flaring blackness that appeared to be fur-like, her torso became robotic. Two large claws with four feet long blades with no visible attachments took form and floated above her shoulders.

In the end there wasn't a thing left of Alexandria. Mind body or soul.

"What are you?" Gemini asked stunned.

"Elohim."

"Is that what I should carve on your tombstone?" Gemini asked. She felt her body begin to tingle, a fire appeared in her eyes as Elohim was preparing to attack. Flames seem to magically appear around Gemini's wrist and ankles while Elohim's bladed claws glow softly.

"DIE!" Elohim shouted as her claws raised and fell down sending waves through the air slicing through the air. Gemini dash beneath and swung her left to roll once and land on her back to deliver a sharp kick to the creature's body.

The manage to melt open a small hole in the torso, Elohim pay no attention as the claws came down where Gemini is laying. Luckily she moved fast enough to avoid being impaled and grab one claw, the flame had spread up her limps as her eyes took on a intense glow.

Elohim lifted her psionic claw to slam Gemini straight into the ground. The creature's fist came for Gemini's head, she in turn launch a punch to deflect it away.

The claw had the puff pinned, but the other claw and other attacks were deflected faster than Elohim can throw them. Now Gemini was fully a flame, her very torso threaten to metal away the claw.

Elohim pulled away but Gemini took this chance to lunge forward to run her fist through Elohim's throat. Pulling out her fist the next blow was aimed at the creature's mask which cracked.

The claw shot out than turn to aim for Gemini. The puff turn quickly to snatch the claw, than melted it away. "You're next, freak."

Elohim raised a claw. Gemini summoned the full flames of her power.

"Are you ready to be cleansed?" Elohim spoke as black liquid fell from wounds.

"Are you ready to pay for what you done to our mothers?"

Both charged forward. Claws exposed and fist a flame they met in the center.


	43. Chapter 42

"Damn that was hard." Ginharu said as the team met up at the only stairwell after many of the teammates to burn away the walls. "How many more of these bastards are we going to face?"

"Let's see," Dexter said. "It's ether four or five, I think."

"We have no choice left, but to head up to see what's on the next floor." Computer said as she walked through the smoldering hole. "And I have a feeling that Gemini is up there," she said while looking at Gemini's relatives.

Computer lead the group up the stairs, there was no more stairs and a door marked "T". This only meant they have reach the top floor. She stepped aside to allow Mandark through, he shrugged and blew the door to pieces.

"Smooth," Dexter said. "Just smooth."

"Aw, you got to be kidding me." Jude said as she looked over the trashed office, there was signs of a battle from the large dents in the floor and blood marks. "All that work and no evil head leader, now what?"

Computer wonder around the area while Changsou and Guilty poked around. Computer stopped when she came at a exposed system port, smiling she open up her head plate and a few wires came out to hook up.

"What's up?" Ginharu asked while looking on curiously.

"I'm checking the data system, it might tell us where is the twelve angels and/or what happened to them." Computer spent a few moments searching through the system, than she saw an answer. "The boss ordered them back for some reason, it didn't say; just all remaining angels come back at once."

"I wonder what that could mean." Fuuma said.

He received his answer when the windows were blown in and a bright light blinded them all.

"Fuuma!" Jude shouted as she covered her eyes. "Why did you have to jinx everything?"

"Don't blame me! Blame fate." Fuuma replied as the light intensified. "She's a cruel mistress."

"This is going to suck." Toji said.

Everything was washed away by light.

------

She had grown impatient with waiting. She can't wait to break the final bindings of Arial, she had sent out a message for the remaining angels to come back to the base.

They stood there before her, loyal and unaware of what's going to happen to them. The shock on their faces had no impact on the albino, as their blood pooled around their broken bodies Bubbles focused on the being. The bounds were shattering, it was moving and gaining it's lost life.

"Yes. Live yet again!" Bubbles shouted as insanity fully claimed her mentality. "Destroy everything and rebuild it all!"

The figure slowly floated forward as Bubbles prepared to merge, whatever she loses her mind or will is not important to her.

She'll become a god again.


	44. Chapter 43

"This can't be good." Dexter said as the light died down, it took a moment for everyone to regain their sight. "Okay, we're still standing so uber-evil universe destroying being is ether taking it's see time or something went wrong."

"Don't... Tempt fate right now, genius." Mandark snapped as he rubbed his head. He turn to look over towards Fuuma and Kaiohte, he saw they were out but breathing. _That was a lot of pure, raw energy._ He thought. _It's a deus ex machina that we haven't been blown to pieces._

"Ginharu," Guilty said while shaking and checking her girlfriend's sister. "You alive?"

A groan was the response but Ginharu stayed out of it. Changsou on the other hand was trying to stand but failed, all she could do is lay there with her eyes open.

Jude wasn't moving, she was alive but barely.

Computer had minimal damage and was staring out the window, towards the origin of the light. There was a large billow of thick black smoke rising up a distance away.

"The real place is over there." Computer said more to herself. "Damn it, they had us fooled!"

"Now what?"

"Sit tight and pray."

_Screw that._ Guilty thought before teleporting out of there.

"This isn't my day." Dexter said.

------

She had lost everything because of her. Her sister is now gone and everything has been shattered, it is all the fault of this one being.

Not only had she lost everything the city was ruined, every man, woman and child was killed than mutated into twisted and horrific freaks.

_Sick bastard._ She thought as she clinched her fist at the sight. "YOU WILL DIE MESSIAH!" She shouted as she threw her head back.

She dive straight into crowd with a thrust for blood and revenge.

The creatures were all featureless except for being albino white with large red crosses on their chest and smaller black crosses where their eyes should be.

Their bodies were almost like elastic by the way they move and take blows. But they still can't stand up to a sharp edge, in fact they fell apart like they were made out of paper.

_I'm sorry sister._

She thought as she slashed in a high arc, carving three of them.

_I'm sorry mommy_.

A wave of energy and flames sliced one in half while burning at it's wound's.

_I'm sorry everyone._

She kept walking forward, more and more creatures came out of the buildings. She thrusted forward to clear the path, there is so many freaks around but she won't stop. Not after what had happen.

"Show me your worse," she said. The ground rumble as if on cue, a mound build up from the rubble. She covered her eyes as the ground burst to show a mass of white flesh like the other creatures, in form it was something like a really bent T-rex with no eyes, smooth skin and a large green cross in the center of it's chest. On closer inspection it was actually glass (or glass-_like_).

She jump as the creature came down with it's jaws open, debris went everywhere as she made a mad dash towards the epicenter of this disaster.

She will right the wrong of her sins.


	45. Chapter 44

_"Please, seal me away. I wasn't meant for this world._

Guilty teleported into a new area that was within a building, sort of. From what she could see the halls were covered by some kind of unusual debris that created stalagmites and stalactites. But as she gone deeper into the building the walls and the floor gave way to something unearthly. Darkness taking form was now the thing she stood on.

_I know this place._ Guilty thought as she approached the final floor. _This is actual..._ She stopped, admits the darkness was a light. A heavenly light.

"I've been waiting for you." The being said. "You have been a pain in my side for too long, ruining not only my plans but you've stopped me from archiving godhood."

Guilty remained silent. The being, Bubbles with large angel wings and a radiant glow, smiled. "Why do you keep fighting me? It's destined that I will become greatness, for I am the Arial program. The alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end."

Guilty was silent for a moment. She seemed deep in thought, than out of the blue she began to do something unexpected.

Deus Bubbles raised a brow. "Why are you giggling? Don't you realize you are going to die?" Guilty than began to laugh, she was almost in tears. Deus Bubbles than growled, she felt both angered and humiliated. "SHUT UP! Just shut up you little fifthly creature!"

"May, you are stupid." Guilty said as she calm down. "I thought you knew something about Arial."

"What are you talking about?" Deus Bubbles said suspiciously. This could be some sort of trick. Guilty shrugged as she floated into the air to met eye to eye with the god-like villainess. Deus Bubbles and Guilty were preparing to fight.

Deus Bubbles clap her hands together to create a small ball of pure black energy, than threw it at Guilty. The grey haired girl dodged with out much effort, the second energy ball was another easy dodge.

"Damn you!" Deus Bubbles snarled. She raised her wings than flung them forward to send millions of sharp feathers at Guilty. "DIE!"

Guilty smiled as she watched them come at her. Deus Bubbles became speechless as every feather, which can destroy an entire army of powerpuffs, was stopped and destroyed by a dark energy shield that surrounded Guilty.

"Wh-what are you? How can you do this?!" Deus Bubbles panicked.

"Let me tell you a small story." Guilty said. "There were two warring groups, one was the so-called protectors of this universe and the other was a alien being called Pharaoh 90 that wanted to bring a universal nuclear winter called the silence. Both had one thing in common, a being called _messiahs_, the protectors - once known as the sailor senshi - have the messiah of light while the destroyers - known as the Death Busters - have the messiah of darkness.

"They both needed an item called the holy grail, but that was destroyed in integrated into the messiah of darkness before being sealed away."

"How does this matter now?" Deus Bubbles snapped.

"Simple, after the Messiah of darkness was sealed away the messiah of light went utterly insane and try to destroy the world she was protecting. The remaining Death Busters sealed the messiah away."

Guilty smiled as she crossed her arms. "Arial isn't a person or a program but the final seal, I know the messiah of light will soon destroy it."

Deus Bubbles sneered. "Lies, if this was true than how can I merged fully with it?"

"Because when Arial was created it was worried that someone would seek out the power, those seals around Arial were meant to destroy both whoever was foolish enough to fuse with it and destroy the messiah of light with it."

"But, the seals are all destroyed." Deus Bubbles smiled. "Than your little theory doesn't hold water to me."

Deus Bubbles smile was short lived as she felt a sharp dull pain in her back. Turning quickly she to see Alexandria, in a human form. Except half her face was covered by a shattered mask. The floating claw pulled out of deus Bubbles' back and floated back to it's owner.

"Traitor!" Deus Bubbles shouted. "Who can you do this?!"

"Because what you done to me," Alex said.

"I did nothing. You brought this on yourself."

"Not true, she was actually a nice person before you corrupted her." A new voice said, Alexandria was stunned. Deus Bubbles was confused and Guilty was waiting for the right moment to finish this. Gemini came stumbling out of the shadows with a huge wound on one side of her torso. "Thanks for the pray, sister."

"Gem?" Alexandria was weak in the knees, her eyes were misty and her mind was swirling around with both questions and answers she was left distracted. Deus Bubbles smiled as she prepared a energy attack.

"Stupid fool, it to die!" Deus Bubbles shouted as she was about to release it attack. But Guilty had intervene by grabbing the orb, through Deus' Bubbles' chest, from behind. Guilty add some of her power to the attack. Soon they both were engulfed by pure darkness, leaving behind a large orb that hung there in mid-air.

Alexandria was torn between finding out what was happening with the dark orb and figuring on what happened with her sister.

In the end Gemini had limped over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How did.. You were dead when I left."

"Please. I've suffered worse," Gemini said. "Besides, we're powerpuffs, it takes more than a flesh wound to get us."

"I'm...." Alex fell into her twin sister's arms crying. Gemini said nothing as she tried to comfort her sister. "Please, forgive me for what I've done."

"It's okay, it's okay."

------

Guilty watched with a cold glare as Deus Bubbles burned away into ash while she was surrounded by total nothingness. At the moment she knew what was happening, the messiah of light is awaking.

It was like last time, before being sealed away she had stopped this entity with her friends. The memories were coming back, every last one of them, every since she stepped into this building.

They were outside of time and space, like last time. Back when her former master, Pharaoh 90, had fused itself with the messiah of light, Sailor Moon, and caused a massive flux.

A being in shape of a woman with long blond hair and clear butterfly wings appeared, there were black flames encircling her wrists and ankles and a large red orb in the center of her stomach that was surrounded by a black mist.

"We've finally met again." The messiah of light said, "Mistress 9."

Guilty shiver, she could feel nothing but evil from this creature. "You're still the same as always. How unfortunate for you."

The messiah of light started to prepare for an attack, the orb glow sharply as she moved her hands around. Her wings shimmered with each hand movement. Swift swipes had sent out masses of sharp diamonds of power forward.

Guilty stiffen a little, the first battle had ended badly because she wasn't strong enough to destroy this creature. She barely sealed her away the first time.

Guilty moved nearly at the speed of light itself, avoiding each diamond. When she got a clear opening she caught one of the shards, than rushed forward taking the messiah of light off guard.

"This is for Chibi-Usa!" Guilty shouted as she floated about the creature. "And everyone else!" She channeled energy into the sharp to extend it, making it more staff-like. Than it curved at the end giving it a "blade'.

"**DEATH BUSTER**!"

Guilty came slicing though the messiah of light. Whatever happened next was lost in a blaze of light and pain, everything became dark.

But at least it was now all over.

()()()()()()

Sorry for the cheap deus ex machina come out on Gemini, but I didn't want to kill off Gemini after all. (Poor Buttercup and Princess would be too sad.)


	46. Epiludge

"Gemini! Gemini! Gemini!"

Alexandria along with Princess cheered on the racer as she took the lead, crossing the line she had taken first place.

"Did anyone record that for mom?" Alexandria asked. She saw Fuuma still struggling with the camera phone, but Kaiohte held up his own with a smile.

------

"Why did you name her Kaorinite?" Ginharu asked.

"Because she was a old friend," Guilty said. "A old dear friend that help."

"Where's Changsou?" Ginharu said as she handed the baby to her mother and father.

"Laying down, we've been up all month since getting back from the hospital." Guilty said while pointing towards the bags and dark circles under her eyes. "I defeated a universe destroying being, why can't I sleeeep?"

"It's called parenthood." Blossom, Mitch and Ashley said in union.

------

Toji had watched Dexter and Mandark leave for where ever the wind takes them. Computer decided to stay behind with Toji.

"Where do we go next?" Computer asked.

Toji shrugged, "where ever fate takes us."

------

Dee dee smiled as she watch her daughter take her first steps. "You getting this?"

"Yep, I'm getting this." Lee lee said as she filmed the event.

------

Jude had finished suiting up. It was time to save the city again.

"Ready to go, Lt. Mojo?"

"Ready."

"Right, Gunbusters. Launch!"

------

Despite the events that transpire in Tokyo life has manage to continue on. Everything awaking day a new challenge and discovery is awaiting each person at every moment.

It's just a matter of seizing them.

()()()()()()

Thank you for reading.

Presented

By

The Digital Messiah Project.

The End.


End file.
